A Soul Eater Love Story
by Mega Trainer
Summary: This story is about the progression of love between Soul and Maka and their day to day lives as their relationship progresses from a simple partnership to something much more. Possibility of lemons, couples are SoMa and TsuStar, maybe others if I feel generous!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys MT here!**_

_**For those of you who are visiting from my SELA story, I originally wanted to make it a love story with the progression between Maka and Soul's love lives, but yeah...that idea was out the window after a few chapters. So instead I am starting this fanfic which will ONLY be based on their romance with a fight here and there to add some variety.**_

_**For those who are new: WELCOME! This is a fanfic that will be about the progression of the love lives of Maka and Soul! I may throw in some TsuStar in every once and awhile but I will try to keep it as SoMa focused as possible. This story will run straight off from the manga so if you didn't read it, I suggest you look up what you missed so you aren't lost. Aside from that all systems go for this story.**_

_**So anyways...ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**_Last we left our heroes they were celebrating the end of the Kishin War and the party went on for nearly a week._**

**_Now it's a week and a half after the end of the party and Maka and Soul have to go back to school._**

"Soul! We're gonna be late if you don't hurry up!" shouted Maka as she banged on his bedroom door. Maka always had perfect attendance and there was no way she was going to be late because of her partner.

"Alright, alright!" said Soul as he opened the door to his room. "Fickle woman…"

"What was that?" asked Maka, rhetorically, annoyed at his comment.

"Didn't you say we were gonna be late?" asked Soul, trying to avoid a Maka-Chop.

"Oh yeah! Let's go," said Maka, realizing they only had 15 minutes to get to their class. Maka ran over to the counter and grabbed her keys to the apartment and her notebook before running over to the door. Soul, lazily, made his way past the counter, grabbing his motorcycle keys and a pencil.

The two left the apartment, Maka locking it behind them, and they made their way down to the garage to get on Soul's motorcycle.

Soul threw a leg over the side and shoved the key in the ignition before turning it and making the engine roar to life. Maka slid in behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, eliciting a small blush from Soul.

The motorcycle roared as it flew out of the garage and towards Shibusen, at the center of Death City.

* * *

><p>The sounds of heels hitting the floor could be heard from outside the large classroom as Maka and Soul ran over to their classroom and they finally made it inside just as the bell rang.<p>

Still panting, the two walked up to their seats and just as they sat they could hear the familiar squeaking of the rolling chair. Soon, Stein came into the room on his rolling chair and fell over when the wheel hit the seam of the door.

"Hello~ class~," said Stein in his usual monotone voice. Everyone in the class sweat-dropped at their teacher and watched him get up from the floor, fix his chair, and roll over to his desk. "Alright, time for attendance."

Stein took attendance and everyone remained relatively quiet except for a certain scythe meister and dark arm weapon. Maka and Tsubaki were gossiping away about their time apart as Tsubaki and Black*Star had gone to Japan a few days after the war to relax.

"So Tsubaki, how did your trip go?" asked Maka in a bit of a hushed voice, so as not to annoy Stein.

"It was amazing, Black*Star and I had a lot of fun," said Tsubaki, happily, blushing a bit. Maka tilted her head in interest at her friend's blush and paused for a moment. A few seconds later and Maka had a sinister grin on her face.

"So~ What did you and Black*Star do?~" said Maka, deviously. Tsubaki blushed further, though this time from embarrassment, at her sheer inability to hide her blushes.

"N-Nothing…" said Tsubaki, nervous, wishing she had just kept her mouth shut.

"Come on~. You can tell me," said Maka as she elbowed Tsubaki, lightly, in the side. Tsubaki blushed a bit more and let out a defeated sigh, knowing that Maka wasn't going to let this go.

"Fine…" began Tsubaki, sighing. "While we were there…we talked and we talked about how we all could have died during the war…and he said some things, and I said some things and…"

"And…?" asked Maka after Tsubaki had paused for a few things.

"…And we're together now…" said Tsubaki, blushing intensely.

"WHAT!?" shouted Maka, suddenly. The two found themselves the center of attention in class as everyone was staring at the two and Stein was staring at them with an annoyed look.

"Just because you two saved the world doesn't mean you get to interrupt my class. If you're going to talk do it quietly or I'll dissect you," said Stein, his monotone voice filled with annoyance.

"Sorry Professor," said Maka, apologetically. Stein sighed before turning back to his lesson and soon everyone's attention left them. "So what was that you said before, Tsubaki?"

"I-I said Black*Star and I got together," said Tsubaki, nervously.

"How? What happened?" said Maka in a hushed yet excited tone.

"Well…Black*Star and I were talking about how we could have died and he started saying how he couldn't live with himself if I got hurt and then we sort of…kissed…and then we made it official the next day," said Tsubaki, sheepishly, and a blush going from ear to ear. Maka made a light squealing sound and grabbed Tsubaki's hands.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so happy for you two!" squealed Maka in a hushed tone. "Where is the dummy so I can congratulate him?"

"YAHOOOOO!" shouted a voice from outside. There was only one voice who sounded like that…Black*Star.

"Seems I need to go watch another one of his fights," said Stein with a deep sigh. He rose from his seat and made his way out the door, Maka, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patty, and Soul following him closely.

Everyone walked outside to find Black*Star and 2 meister with their weapons facing against him. Black*Star had a large grin on his face and he was sitting in mid-air with his legs crossed.

"HAA!" shouted one of the meisters as he flew at Black*Star with his large hooked sickle. Black*Star caught the blade with two fingers and he lifted the meister and weapon up. The meister's eyes were wide before Black*Star threw both towards the other meister.

"What the hell! We can't get a single hit on him!" shouted one of the meisters after dodging what was thrown at him. He lifted up a machine gun-like weapon and pointed it at Black*Star. Black*Star landed on the ground and beckoned the meister to fire at him. He complied and shot at least a hundred soul bullets at Black*Star in under 30 seconds. Black*Star's hands seemed to move at light speed as he deflected each bullet, the grin still on his face.

"HAHAHA! YOU ARE NO MATCH FOR THE GREAT BLACK*STAR!" bellowed Black*Star in self-praise. The two meisters stared at him in disbelief and both charged him at once. Black*Star's grin turned a bit devious and both of his hands glowed slightly. "SOUL PURGE!"

Black*Star disappeared causing both the meisters to halt in shock and Black*Star appeared in between them a second later. He smashed his glowing palms into both their stomachs and a blast hit both their stomachs. Both fell to the ground a second later and their weapons transformed and kneeled next to them.

"Well looks like Black*Star won," said Stein, completely unsurprised by the outcome of the fight.

Black*Star walked over to the group and moved straight towards Tsubaki.

"Tch, first years couldn't even give me a challenge," said Black*Star as he slid close to Tsubaki.

"Black*Star, you didn't need to hit them with a soul attack. They will be sore all day now," said Tsubaki, sheepishly.

"It's alright, babe, they should have known what to expect," said Black*Star as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Uh…?" said Soul, a bit confused by the closeness of the meister and weapon.

"Oh, Soul! Wassup bro?" said Black*Star while looking over at his friend. "Oh, this? Yeah Tsubaki's my woman now."

Tsubaki wore an enormous blush on her face after hearing Black*Star say that. Meanwhile, Black*Star wore a large grin as he held Tsubaki closer to him.

Soul's jaw dropped at hearing this before he closed it and a large grin appeared on his face. He put his fist forward and Black*Star bumped it with his own.

"Congrats, dude, Tsubaki," said Soul with a crooked grin.

"I can't believe you two actually got together. I thought Black*Star would be too dense to figure out having any feelings for you," said Maka, giggling lightly at the end.

Tsubaki blushed again, my gosh she has blushed so much today.

"Alright, back to class," said Stein as he shooed everyone back to their classes.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Later that day…<em>**

Maka sighed in relief as she collapsed onto the couch and threw her shoes off.

"Ah~ it feels _good _to be home," said Maka, completely exhausted from getting back into the flow of things. Technically, she and Soul didn't even need to go to school anymore since they, along with Tsubaki, Black*Star, Kid, Liz, and Patty, were the saviors of the world they didn't really have anything left to learn at Shibusen. They continued to go, though, because they weren't really sure what to do with their time otherwise.

Soul came over to the couch and took off his shoes before leaning back over the edge of the of the couch's armrest and falling onto the sofa. His head hit Maka in the lap, startling her.

"What the hell, Soul! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" complained Maka before flicking Soul in the forehead as punishment.

"Too tired…no energy to make it to room," said Soul, sleepily. Maka rolled her eyes and stared down at her partner whose eyes were shut and his breathing was slowing to an even pattern. She smiled at him, lightly.

"Dummy…" said Maka as she watched him. She pulled one of her books out from the basket next to the sofa and began to read it, both peaceful in the quiet apartment.

Well until Blair came in.

"SOUL!" shouted Blair in her cat form as she leapt up in the arm to jump down on him. She transformed in mid-air and landed on Soul, knocking the air out of him and waking him up immediately.

Before Soul could yell at her, though, Blair's breasts were wrapped out his face both causing him to suffocate and eliciting an enormous nose bleed from him.

"BLAIR!" Maka scolded as Blair and Soul fidgeted on top of her. "GOSH DAMMNIT! Maka-CHOP!"

Maka Maka-chopped both Soul and Blair before Blair cried a bit, transformed into her cat form, and left to hide under Soul's bed.

Soul, on the other hand, was writhing in pain on the floor spitting out curses.

"THE HELL MAKA?!" shouted Soul after he realized he had been viciously Maka-Chopped.

"That was for scaring me when you fell on my lap and getting a nosebleed when Blair fell on you," said Maka, an annoyed look on her face, before she moved back to her book.

"The hell? How am I supposed to keep from having a nosebleed when Blair shoves her practically bare boobs in my face?!"

Maka remained silent as she continued to keep her face hidden behind her book and Soul narrowed his eyes at her.

"Fuck it," said Soul under his breath, trying to keep his anger down until he got to his room. He got up from the floor and made his way into his room, slamming the door behind him.

Maka could hear the door open again and Blair hissing as she was thrown into the hall before the door slammed shut again.

"Dammnit…" Maka cussed under her breath, annoyed at her overreaction. _Why did I have to react like that…I've never hit him so hard just for seeing him react to Blair…I suck… _Maka thought to herself as she set her book down and hugged her knees.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So? I know that this wasn't a lovey dovey chapter but, unlike my other Soul Eater fanfic, I don't want to just get them together. I want it to progress, hell they may even grow apart before they grow closer. We'll see.<strong>_

_**Anyways PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF SHINIGAMI REVIEW! I need to know how I started off so that I don't put effort into a crapshoot.**_

_**Either ways, until next time...byeee :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys MT here**_

_**How do you like the story? I plan on going VERY slow in this story because I want to encompass Maka and Soul's relationship as it grows.**_

_**Anyways let me know what you guys think so far by Reviewing and ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Soul was currently in his room and fuming at the stupidity of his meister. He punched his wall, causing it to crack, slightly, and sighed in annoyance as he knew he was going to have to fix that. He hopped onto his bed and groaned as he was still tired from the long day. He, somehow, managed to quell his anger enough to drift off to sleep.

Soul found himself in the Black Room moments after losing consciousness and found Aku, the demon, sitting on the piano with his legs crossed.

"You know, you really shouldn't get so worked up over her," said Aku, calmly, as he sipped some wine.

"Shut the hell up, you little monster. How I deal with _my _meister is none of your business," growled Soul, his anger being released on the tiny little demon.

"No need to get so angry. I'm in your soul so it's not like I can't see and feel everything you do. I know the reason why you get so worked up over her," said Aku with a devious grin. Soul blushed, lightly, and wore a scowl. "Just relax and play some music to calm you down. I haven't seen you in awhile and this jazz can get a little boring."

Aku thumbed towards the music player and you could hear the same dark jazz being played as if it was Soul's first time in the Black Room. Soul sighed, knowing that playing would help calm him down, and reluctantly complied. Soul walked over to the piano and slid onto the black piano stool before opening the cover of the keys. He sighed as he prepped himself and set his fingers over the keys before he began to play. The rapid yet calming melody echoed in the room and Aku began to snap his fingers to the beat of the music. Soul threw a sour look towards the little demon but turned his attention back to the keys.

Soul continued to play on, until his soul was calmed.

* * *

><p>Soul woke up and glanced at the clock, it was almost 8 pm and he heard his stomach growl. He groaned, not wanting to get up but the smell of food in the air made him get up from his bed. He walked out of his room and into the small kitchen to find Maka sitting at the small table that they ate at. Normally, they would eat around 6:30 but it looked like Maka hadn't eaten anything yet.<p>

"Hey," said Soul, dryly. Maka looked up at him and gave a weak smile.

"Are you hungry?" asked Maka as she rose up to check on the food again. "I made some spaghetti, I know it's your favorite and we haven't had it in awhile."

"Sounds good. You ate already?" asked Soul, knowing she hadn't yet.

"Not yet. I wanted to wait for you," said Maka, sheepishly. Both of them had picked up this little habit. Since they had fought Giriko in the Book of Eibon, neither of them would eat until the other decided to when they had a fight. They felt like it would just annoy the angry one if they did.

Soul fell down into the chair opposite where Maka sat and watched her scoop some spaghetti into each bowl. Soul was practically drowning in his own saliva as the smell caressed his nostrils. Maka always made the best spaghetti and he was dying to have some.

"Here you go," said Maka as she handed him a bowl. She sat down afterward and the two ate in silence for a bit. Soul saw Maka glance up at him a few times with a worried expression, thinking he was still mad at her but he grinned back at her after a few times. Maka smiled, weakly, at his reassurance and the two cleaned out their bowls.

"Movie?" asked Soul as Maka cleaned off the dishes. Maka nodded, a brighter smile on her face. "Avengers good?"

"Sure, I don't really have a preference at the moment," said Maka, before shutting off the water and drying her hands.

Soul walked over to the TV and popped in the DVD before grabbing the control and plopping down onto the couch. Maka followed suit fell onto the sofa next to him. The two exchanged a quick smile and Soul turned on the movie. The two watched the movie, happily, glad that their fight didn't last.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The next morning…<em>**

"Mnhhh…" groaned Maka as her eyes cracked open and burned a bit in the morning sunlight. Her eyes blinked a few times as they adjusted to the light level and she took in her surroundings. She wasn't in her bed, but instead lying on Soul's lap, said man was sitting up with his head thrown back and drool leaking from the side of his mouth. Maka giggled a bit before looking over to the clock. They still had an hour before school started so she decided it was best not to wake him.

Instead, Maka got up and went to shower to both wake herself up, and clean the sweat off her body.

As Maka was in the shower she heard the bathroom door open and squeaked in surprise when she saw Soul coming in through the bathroom curtains. He looked half asleep still and went over to the toilet to take his usual morning piss. Maka swallowed hard, not really sure if she should yell at Soul and make him leave or pretend like nothing happened and ignore him until he leaves.

In the time she spent pondering these thoughts, Soul had already plopped out his…member…and was relieving himself in the toilet. Maka's cheeks were flushed red and she panicked at the sudden scene before her. She spun around in the shower so as not to look at it any longer and bit her lip in embarrassment.

She heard the toilet flush and the door close a second later and sighed in relief.

"Most awkward. Morning. Ever," said Maka to herself.

* * *

><p>The day passed relatively normally from that point on. Maka and Soul ate breakfast, got dressed, went to school and came home exhausted. The most interesting things to happen were Black*Star trying to kiss Tsubaki in class and finding the two making out in one of the more secluded halls of Shibusen during lunch break.<p>

"So what do you wanna do today, bookworm?" asked Soul, obviously wanting something interesting to happen.

"Mmm, I don't know. Wanna go down to the market? I heard that they opened a stall for music stuff," said Maka as she set her stuff down on the kitchen table.

"Sure, why not," said Soul as he slouched against the doorway of the kitchen.

"Alright, let me change," said Maka, before making her way over to her room. Soul sighed, not understanding why she needed to change out of her clothes just to go shopping but made no complaints.

* * *

><p>The two were at the market within 15 minutes of walking from their apartment and Maka managed to direct Soul to where she heard the music stall was supposed to be. They found the stall and Soul's interest was quickly peaked when he noticed the music books and instruments they had. Soul drifted into the stall, immediately, causing Maka to giggle at his quick interest.<p>

Soul rummaged through the many things as Maka watched him but she frowned when he froze on something.

"What's wrong, Soul?" asked Maka as she watched him pick up a small book. Soul continued to remain quiet but looked over to his meister after he could feel her wavelength begin to fill with worry.

"N-Nothing. Just a book I found," said Soul. He was about to put the book down but Maka appeared next to him and was peeking over his shoulder.

"Musical Symphony by Wes Evans…Evans?" Maka said, reading the book's cover aloud and then looking at Soul.

"My brother," said Soul, a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"Why are you reacting that way? I thought you had a better relationship with you brother?" said Maka, a bit puzzled. Soul put the book down and turned around to walk out of the stall, Maka following behind him.

"I may have had a better relationship with my brother than with my parents, but it was still bad. I don't want to talk about it," said Soul. Maka frowned at the last words he said.

"Why not? I don't usually pry about this kind of stuff, but aren't we close enough that we can talk about this?" asked Maka, a bit hurt that he didn't want to open up to her, despite how long they had been partners.

Soul turned to look at her with a frown, meanwhile Maka was staring back at him with an annoyed expression. Soul sighed in annoyance and beckoned her to follow him.

"At the apartment," said Soul, dryly. Maka grinned at her victory and closely followed Soul as they made their way back.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So? What'd yuh think?<strong>_

_**Let me know by Reviewing and I hope you guys enjoy this story so far.**_

_**Until next time...byeee :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys MT here!**_

_**How have you been?! I hope you guys had a great Thankgiving yesterday!**_

_**I hope you guys have liked teh slow pace I have been giving the story. It's a nice change from my other two fics which are much more fast paced.**_

_**Anyways, be warned that there is a bit of a hot scene later on in the chapter, and please ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Soul and Maka entered the apartment and Maka closed the door behind them. Soul plopped down on the couch and sighed in annoyance at the coming explanation and Maka snickered a bit.

"So?" asked Maka after she plopped into the recliner. There was a silence and Soul glanced over at Maka and could see the curiosity in her eyes as she beamed at him.

"Well…I told you that my brother is like a famous violinist, right?" Soul began. Maka nodded in reply and Soul continued. "Well, my parents always wanted me to be like him. They wanted me to be a musical genius and I hated it. I didn't hate him for their pushing but he didn't help it. Wes has always been nicer to me, always trying to encourage me and shit-"

"Language Soul," growled Maka, interrupting him.

"Fine and _stuff_," Soul growled and waited for her nod of approval before continuing. "So yeah, anyways, well a few years before I left my brother asked me to play for him and I did. He said that I should just let my heart out and I did. I played and played, I don't even really remember what it sounded like because of how much I just let myself go. When I finished I remember turning and seeing the shocked look on his face. From that day on he never encouraged me anymore and he sided with my parents on how he was better than me and why couldn't I be more like him. It was insulting and I never played for any of them again and I don't plan on. Do you want to know what he said to me after I found out I was a demon weapon? He said he hated me for being so different and I should just go away. I came to Shibusen not long afterward."

By this point Soul was choking a bit on his words after letting his emotions leak out. Maka caught his outbreak about half way through and had slid over to him and had her arms around him.

"Soul," she cooed in a soothing voice. "You're amazing, just the way you are. Never change. I love you how you are."

Soul froze for a moment, believing that that 'I love you' was something more than the simple 'I love you's they had shared before as partners. He mentally slapped himself, though, for believing they meant anything else than love between partners.

"…Thanks, Maka…" said Soul, softly, as he slid his arms around her to return the hug.

"Wanna watch another movie?" she asked, obviously trying to take Soul's mind off of his memories. Soul grinned at her and nodded. Maka turned on the TV and flipped until they found a movie playing they would both like and snuggled into Soul to watch it. Soul wrapped his arm around her and they sighed in relief as they relaxed. It was like a typical movie night for them.

* * *

><p>Soul had conked out by this point and Maka glanced at the clock and saw that it was 10 already. Kid assigned them a mission that they will be briefed on tomorrow and they would be leaving afterward. Maka decided that she was going to go to her room and prepare her bag for the next day and after she slid out of Soul's arm, careful not to wake him, she skipped over to her room.<p>

Maka entered her room and began to pack her bags, getting together clothes and supplies that would be good for several days. Maka glanced at the clock again and it was almost 11 by the time she finished. She walked out into the hall to see if Soul was still awake and found him gone. She shrugged, figuring he was in his room and decided to make a quick trip to the bathroom before going to bed.

Maka continued to think about what else she may need to bring with them and entered the bathroom to find a startled Soul taking a piss.

"Maka! The hell?!" shouted Soul in surprise. Maka jumped and squeaked in surprise before glancing down to see what Soul was trying to cover. She immediately saw what he was scrambling to hide and turned bright red before running out in a panic.

Maka waited out in the hall, red as a tomato, and heard the toilet flush and a few seconds later, Soul came out, a red tinge on his cheeks.

"Can't you knock?" asked Soul, nonchalantly.

"I-I was thinking about what to bring for the mission and I didn't notice the light was on in the bathroom. Plus, you did the same thing this morning while I was in the shower!" Maka growled. Soul looked at her with a confused expression and she sighed in annoyance. _Obviously he was still half asleep when he went to pee this morning, _Maka thought to herself. "Whatever. I have to go too and make sure you pack clothes and supplies."

Soul nodded and walked over to his room before Maka slid into the bathroom. She went, quickly, and ran back to her room to go to bed. She was too embarrassed to face Soul again after seeing his privates _twice _in one day and both times were accidents.

Maka laid on her bed, the lights out and in her pajamas. She went over the day in her mind and blushed when she remembered Soul's dick. She rolled onto her side and sighed before cracking her eyes open, obviously unable to sleep. _Soul's thing is so…big…and he didn't even have an erection… _Maka thought to herself. Maka began to fidget as she received an uncomfortable feeling from down below. She may be a mature woman mentally, but Maka is as much a horny teenager as everyone else in her class.

"M-Maybe just a little…" whispered Maka to herself. She slid her hand down her abdomen, under the covers, and into her pants. She wiggled her hand into her panties and put her middle finger on her clit. Maka gasped at what she found. _I'm this wet just from thinking about seeing his dick?! _Maka mentally shouted to herself, completely ignoring the fact that she was able to think the word 'dick' without blushing. Maka growled a bit in frustration but it was soon forgotten when she began to rub little circles on her clit.

Her breathing began to increase in speed as she rubbed harder and began to move her fingers over to enter herself with. Maka slid one finger in and groaned in pleasure, attempting to hush herself so that Soul wouldn't hear her. She began to rub the inside of herself and slowly move her finger in and out before adding a second finger. Maka moaned a bit more loudly this time and moved her free hand to squish her breast. She pulled her shirt up and, since she doesn't wear a bra to sleep, found her erect nipples. She began to pinch and caress one of her nipples, the other hand rubbing the inside of her and making her wetter. At this point Maka was fighting down her moans and her breathing was fast paced as she wiggled about in pleasure.

"Mmm…Soulllll…" Maka moaned to herself, obviously thinking about doing something naughty with her partner. Maka had begun to go into overdrive as she approached her peak, pinching and playing with her nipples, rubbing her clit with her thumb, and fingering herself all at once. She was thrashing about in her bed out of please and she had now rolled onto her back. "Soul…Soul…"

Maka was now on the very edge of having an orgasm and she pinched her nipple, hard, and flicked her clit in the way that turned on the most. Maka gasped as she went over the edge and came hard and fast, her body arced up and tense. During her orgasm she shouted, "SOULL!"

Maka collapsed back down after a couple of seconds, breathing heavily, and groaned as she pulled out her fingers and took a glance at them. "Ugh…I have to clean up now."

Maka got up and strut over to the bathroom and washed her hands and walked back to her room before being stopped by Soul who had poked his head out to look at her.

"Maka? You alright? I heard you shouting," said Soul, groggily. Maka froze, mid-strut, and glanced over at him before blushing, violently. _Crap, crap, crap. I forgot I screamed out Soul's name when I climaxed. What do I say, what do I say, _thought Maka in a panic.

"U-Uhh…it was nothing, just a…nightmare, yeah a nightmare. It's nothing to worry about, Soul," said Maka, waving her hand at him, nonchalantly. Soul arced an eyebrow and eyed her up before shrugging and muttering a 'good night'. "Good night."

Maka watched Soul's door close and ran into her room, not wanting to deal with anymore awkwardness. She collapsed onto her bed and sighed in annoyance. Maka groaned and realized was very tired from the long day and her little fun and dozed off quickly.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The next morning…<em>**

Maka awoke to the smell of bacon and remembered that it was Soul's turn to cook today. She stretched in a feline-like manner and leapt out of bed. She slid over to the kitchen and saw Soul without his pajama shirt on and frying some bacon. Maka blushed, furiously, after remembering her thoughts about Soul during her little 'fun time' and slid over to sit at the table.

"Morning," said Maka, calmly, the blush still on her cheeks. "Uh…?"

Soul turned around and muttered and 'Morning' to Maka before glancing in the direction she pointed when she said 'Uh'.

"Oh, spilled some grease on my shirt so I tossed it in the hamper. I was too lazy to get another one," said Soul, nonchalantly, after turning back to the bacon.

"Tch, you're such a klutz," Maka teased with a grin.

"Says Miss 'I-slip-on-the-shower-curtain-twice-in-one-day," counters Soul with a smirk.

"That was one time!" shouted Maka in annoyance. Soul chuckled, lightly, at how easily he could push his meister's buttons and set their breakfast on plates.

"So what time we gotta be at the Death Room?" asked Soul as he handed Maka her plate and sat down with his own.

"Mmmm…around noon. We've got a few hours for you to pack so you should do it quickly so we can relax a bit on the couch before we go," said Maka as she took a bite of her bacon.

"Great," Soul said, happy that they had time until they had to leave. "You said it was in Athens, right?"

"Yeah. Since we're gonna be there for a few days, want to check out the scenery?" asked Maka, hopeful that Soul would say yes. Maka was a history nut so of course she would want to see the ancient buildings in Greece.

"Awright bu you gotza wet me choose- *gulp* -the places we go from a list you make up. I don't want you draggin' me to see some crappy place like you did in Italy," Soul said, partially with some toast in his mouth. Maka squealed with glee and hugged him from across the table and Soul couldn't help but notice that her baggy shirt gave him a nice view _straight through it. _Soul nose bled and blasted backwards, smashing right into the ground.

"Soul?" Maka asked, worriedly. Meanwhile, Soul was bleeding into the tile.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So?<strong>_

_**The awkwardness between Maka and Soul can be pretty funny sometimes. I laughed at myself when I wrote about Soul catching Maka after her climax, though it might have been just me.**_

_**Anyways, remember to Review so I know how I did, and until next time...byeee :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys MT here**_

_**Here's the new chapter and my gosh I'm surprised at the quick growth of this story's followers. There are almost as many of you as one of my other fanfics which has 4 times the chapters.**_

_**Thanks, all of you for reading my fic and continue to Review so I know how things are going!**_

_**Anyways, ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**_Later that day…_**

"Alright, you two," Kid began. "The Kishin is known as Anatsu the Demon Ninja. He is a ninja whose skills are superb and was obsessed with power. We sent a two-star meister to deal with him, but they were taken down. They managed to survive, though, because a meister and weapon stationed there found them. The meister said to watch out for his stealth which is one of his main strengths."

Maka was listening, intently, at Kid's explanation but Soul was staring off, bored.

"Good luck, you two. Your flight leaves in 20 minutes," said Kid, finally sending them off. Maka and Soul made their way out of the Death Room and hopped onto Soul's motorcycle before heading off to the airport. The two checked their luggage in and when their flight was ready to go, they boarded.

Sometime into the flight, Maka found her shoulder being used as a pillow, as Soul had dozed off and fell onto her. She didn't really mind, in fact she thought he was kind of cute. As Maka sat there reading her book, an older woman passed her and Soul by, presumably on her way to the restroom.

"Oh, my," the woman whispered to Maka. "You two are quite adorable together. Young love is such a beautiful thing."

Maka stiffened a bit at the woman's words. _Young love?!_ thought Maka to herself. _W-We're not in l-love!_

Before Maka could protest, the woman excused herself and left, leaving Maka to her thoughts. Well, that is until she heard Soul rustle. She glanced over to him and he had a smirk plastered on his face.

"Young love, huh?" mumbled Soul, contentedly. Maka blushed at the happy tone he had while saying that and stiffened up again. "Something wrong?"

"N-Nothing! Go back to sleep, idiot," hissed Maka before pushing Soul off her with her book. Soul chuckled and his eyes flickered open as he sat up properly. He grinned at her and she pouted. "Stop staring at me, before I Chop you."

Soul frowned at her.

"Tch, just teasing, damn," complained Soul before turning his head to look out the window. Maka felt a bit bad that she scolded him but she was embarrassed and he was bothering her. Maka glanced at Soul again and saw him putting in his headphones before he looked to his IPod to play something. _Crap, he's mad now… _thought Maka to herself. She knew that whenever Soul put his headphones in, it meant that he was mad and didn't want to talk to anyone.

Maka frowned and shoved her face in her book and pretended like she was reading. She may have been the one at fault for getting mad at Soul's teasing but she would never admit that.

* * *

><p>FINALLY, Maka and Soul got off the plane in Athens and were completely and totally exhausted. They still weren't talking much, Maka guesses Soul is still annoyed with her, but neither had the energy to deal with their situation. They just wanted to go to their hotel and sleep.<p>

Once they made it to the hotel, Soul face planted on the bed and Maka soon followed onto the same bed. They slept for several hours, quite peacefully at that.

* * *

><p>When Maka awoke, she found herself pressed into Soul's chest with his arms wrapped around her. She snuggled into his chest as she felt the heat emanating from his body. She never understood why, but Soul was always so warm. Whenever they fell asleep together, she always loved to cuddle up to him and feel his warmth. It was like cuddling up to a heater but <em>much <em>more comfortable.

"Comfortable?" Soul teased, making Maka smash her palms into his chest to push herself off of him. She looked up at him with surprised eyes and he was staring down at her with loving yet mischievous eyes.

"L-Let go!" shouted Maka, red with embarrassment.

"Naw, I'm good," said Soul, coolly, before pulling Maka to his chest again. Maka blushed even more violently and she punched him in the chest, repeatedly. Soon, though, her punches became more playful as she realized Soul just wanted to tease her.

"Let go, Soulllll," said Maka while giggling. She continued to playfully punch him and he chuckled at her attempts.

"But Makaaaaa! I love cuddling with youuuu," said Soul, playfully. Maka giggled louder and she began to twist around in order to escape his grasp. She finally managed to break free and she leapt off the bed.

"Gotta catch me first," said Maka before slipping her boots on and running out the door. _Oh you are so on! _thought Soul before slipping on his own shoes and following her out the door.

* * *

><p>Soul chased Maka all the way to a nearby park and they were having a blast, giggling, laughing, and messing around. That is until Maka sensed the Kishin.<p>

Soul immediately sensed the change in her attitude and transformed when she held out her hand. Maka moved into a battle stance and closed her eyes to get a better reading on the Kishin's location. Maka's eyes flew open after a few seconds and she ran off in the direction of the Kishin.

Maka arrived at a building and people were running away and screaming. She could see a black streak slicing people in half leaving blue souls floating. She could count around 10 souls, meaning 10 people had been killed.

Maka turned on her Soul Perception again could see the soul of the Kishin rapidly moving from location to location. _Soul, Resonance, _thought Maka, her voice resonating with Soul. Their Resonance was activated and Soul's blade transformed into its Witch Hunter form, which Maka thought would be best since it's the largest of his blades.

"Anatsu the Demon Ninja, your murders come to an end today! Your soul is MINE!" shouted Maka before slashing at the empty space before her. Anatsu appeared in front of Soul's blade and had just barely dodged the attack. He hissed at Maka and showed is ugly teeth and deformed, gray skin.

Maka roared as she kicked off the ground and slashed again, but missed. Anatsu appeared again and threw three shuriken at her and she deflected them by spinning Soul. The Kishin disappeared and reappeared once again, this time behind Maka, and threw a few kunai. Maka flinched but managed to deflect two of them, though one made it past her defenses and clipped her upper arm.

_'Maka we need to up our Resonance if we're gonna beat him,' _said Soul in his weapon form. Maka nodded, not stopping in her tracking of the ninja Kishin. She and Soul increase their Resonance and this time Demon Hunter popped out. Anatsu appeared again and Maka swung at him, managing to scrap through his chest, leaving a nasty gash. He hissed/growled and a smoke bomb manifested in his hand. He threw it at Maka and she slashed at it, causing it to explode and create a massive cloud of smoke. She spun around several times, trying to follow Anatsu's movements in order to make sure he can't try a sneak attack with some kunai or shuriken.

Maka hissed in pain when a shuriken cut through the side of her thigh and she spun around in the direction she felt his soul. She lunged at the smoke, cutting it apart and blowing some away. Another shuriken clipped the calf on her other leg and she knelt down. It must have cut deep because she couldn't get back up due to the pain. Now that she was down, a flurry of kunai and shuriken flew out from the smoke in all directions and Maka barely managed to block 75% of them. The rest, though, cut her arms, legs, face, and right through her clothes, leaving her with many bleeding cuts and gashes.

_'Maka!' _shouted Soul in worry. Anatsu appeared in front of Maka after she had dropped Soul from the many cuts to her arms. Anatsu pulled out a ninja blade, similar to the one Tsubaki could transform into, and slowly made his way over to Maka to perform the finishing blow. Maka glared at it and gritted her teeth in annoyance at the pain and her inability to get up and fight him.

When Anatsu was close enough, Soul transformed and was kneeling in front of Maka, in between Anatsu and his meister.

"Don't touch my MEISTER!" shouted Soul. As he shouted he transformed his arms into scythes and pierced the ground before pushing off. While his arms were still dug into the ground, his legs, which were now flying towards Anatsu, transformed into scythes as well and both pierced right into the Kishin.

Anatsu wore a shocked expression, obviously not expecting Soul's sudden attack. He looked at Soul and then his eyes rolled back into his head before his body disappeared, leaving only a red and deformed soul in its wake.

Soul transformed back and glided over to his meister to inspect her wounds. Maka waved him off, saying that they weren't that bad but he still helped her over to a nearby bench so she could sit down while he wrapped her cuts.

"Soul, you aren't going to eat the soul?" asked Maka, feeling bad that she is taking away Soul _Eater's _favorite meal by making him tend to her.

"Naw, I'm good. You're more important," said Soul. After a few seconds, it hit Soul how romantic that sounded and he blushed a bit, along with the already blushing Maka.

"T-Thanks, Soul," said Maka, a red blush encompassing her face. Soul nodded with his crooked grin and continued to tend to her. They sat in silence for the rest of the time, and the Kishin soul soon dissipated, as all souls do when they move to the next world.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So?<strong>_

_**How was the loving playfulness earlier? I tried not to make it cheesy but I'm not the BEST guy when it comes to control. Anyways let me know how I did and any ideas you guys might have. PM me if you have any lengthy things to say.**_

_**Anyways, until next time...byeee :D**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys MT here**_

_**Wow, this story is just taking off in popularity. I have more followers on this than my ZnT fanfic. Well what can you do.**_

_**Anyways, I hope you guys liked the story in this chapter and ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**_The next day…_**

"Wooowwww! Soul look at how enormous the Parthenon is!" shouted Maka in amazement, pointing up to the immense building. Soul strolled over to where his meister stood and grinned at her enthusiasm.

"Oi, don't bounce around so much. You'll open up your cuts," said Soul after reaching her. Maka frowned at him and stuck out her tongue before running towards the building to look around inside. Soul rolled his eyes at her lack of care towards her body and followed her inside. The two wandered the building, Maka pointing out _every single thing _that she found interesting. Any other guy would have been driven to madness by such a girl. Too bad Soul was already mad.

Maka and Soul exited the building after a little over an hour and decided to stop by one of the nearby sandwich shops, since lunch was quickly approaching. The two entered and ordered their sandwiches quickly since they made it before the lunch rush and sat down. Maka, being the quick eater that she was, had her sandwich finished within a few minutes but Soul, on the other hand, took f-o-r-_ever. _Maka was beginning to get irritated because of how long he was taking and she started to fidget in her seat. Soul caught sight of this and glanced up at her before grinning and taking a large bite out of his sandwich. He then proceeded to slowly chew his sandwich which only threw wood onto the fire of Maka's annoyance.

"Soul! Hurry up! I wanna see some of the other ruins nearby!" complained Maka after Soul gulped. Soul chuckled, lightly, and looked over at her.

"Calm down, calm down. Unlike you, I want to _enjoy _my sandwich. Either ways, they're just some old broken down buildings, they aren't that cool," said Soul before taking another bite of his sandwich. Maka frowned at the fact that Soul wasn't finding their history tour interesting and felt bad that she was just dragging him around. Soul never dragged her somewhere she didn't want to go so it wasn't really fair for her to do the same. Soul noticed that she was frowning and he immediately tried to perk her up. "Hey, hey, don't get all down now. The buildings aren't that cool but I'm with you so it's alright."

Maka blushed at Soul's comment and couldn't help but smile, though he couldn't see it because she turned her face. Soul finally finished up his sandwich and the two exited the shop before moving along.

The two spent the rest of the day walking around and before they knew it, they were back at the hotel.

* * *

><p>"So tired…" said Maka as she collapsed onto the bed. Soul chuckled at her exhaustion and walked past her to put his shoes out of the way.<p>

"Well we didn't need to see _everything _today. We could have seen some stuff tomorrow," said Soul, sitting on the bed next to her.

"But since you did the stuff I wanted to today, I wanted tomorrow to be your day," said Maka, muffled because she had her face pressed into the bed. Soul blushed a bit at the fact that she was thinking of him and scratched his nose while mumbling out a 'You didn't have to' and looked off in a random direction. "But I wanted to, Soul. Because…I care about you."

Soul's face flew over to Maka and he saw her blushing, brightly, from her own words and Soul wasn't blushing any less.

"T-Thanks, well, um do you wanna take a shower first?" asked Soul, trying to steer the conversation in a new direction. Maka shook her head and Soul got up to take a shower first. She watched him slip off his shirt and toss it in the dirty clothes bag that hotel's provide before grabbing his pajamas and heading to the shower. Maka could hear the shower start and continued to lay there, until she realized something. She had to pee. Badly.

_But Soul's in the shower…and the curtains in this hotel are clear… _thought Maka. She crossed her legs in an attempt to hold it back but after about ten minutes she couldn't hold it any longer and slowly made her way to the bathroom. She peaked in and saw Soul had just started putting on shampoo. _Yes! Soul never opens his eyes when he cleans his hair because the shampoo stings his eyes, _Maka thought, pumping her fist in triumph.

Maka let herself in and quietly closed the door behind her before sitting on the toilet. Thank Shinigami the curtains were all fogged up or she would see his member in the shower. Maka's thoughts were dashed, though, when she felt the sweet relief of releasing her pee. She was hoping that the shower was drowning out the sound of her peeing so that Soul wouldn't hear and it seemed to be happening since she didn't see him react. She continued to pee for what seemed like an eternity and she was internally screaming at her bladder to finish so that Soul wouldn't catch her. She glanced at Soul and saw that he was already washing off the shampoo and she began to panic.

_Crap, crap, crap! Bladder when are you going to finish!? _thought Maka in a panic. She saw Soul rubbing the soap out of his eyes and she could feel herself just finishing. She leapt up off the toilet after cleaning herself and yanked her shorts and panties up. As she did so, Soul turned and their eyes met.

"M-Maka?!" shouted Soul, suddenly, he covered himself and blushed bright red at the fact that Maka has seen him exposed 3 times now.

"I-I had to pee! I'm sorry!" shouted Maka before bolting for the door. She ran out and collapsed onto the bed, blushing furiously. She heard the shower stop and Soul was out a few minutes later, clothed in pajamas.

"Dammnit Maka. What is this? The third time you've seen my uncovered?" said Soul in an annoyed tone. Maka blushed and Soul rolled his eyes at her. "Kinda unfair if you ask me."

Maka looked up at him with a shocked expression, her face completely red, and Soul grinned, deviously. Maka pouted when she realized he was messing with her, or so she thought, and crossed her arms. Soul tossed her, her pajamas and she took that as a sign she needed to shower. She leapt up off the bed and slipped into the bathroom.

Soul put the rest of his clothes in the dirty clothes bag after hearing the shower turn on. He sat on the bed and looked around, wondering what to do. There wouldn't be anything on TV because hotel channels were always crap and the only good channels would be in Greek. After several minutes, he decided to mess with Maka, one of his favorite pastimes. Soul hopped up off the bed and slipped into the bathroom. He was careful to be quiet and walked over to the sink to get his toothbrush. He began to brush his teeth and waited for Maka to notice him. The embarrassed look on her face would be priceless.

As Soul watched her, he saw her long blond hair glisten in the light due to its wetness. He saw she was cleaning her hair and she looked so calm while doing so. He could see her smooth skin and watched the droplets of water glide down her shoulders. He could just barely see her breasts, which by the way were much larger than he realized. His eyes made their way down her body but the curtain fogged up as he approached her waist and when he got there, the curtain was too fogged up to see. Soul realized he was staring and shook his head in an attempt to snap himself out of it. He turned away from her and noticed that he had a lump in his pants.

_Crap! I got too distracted by her body…I can't believe how sexy she's gotten, _thought Soul after reviewing the things he just saw.

He turned again when he heard the shower stop and watched Maka pull the curtain back. She looked up and saw Soul there, brushing his teeth. Her eyes grew wide and she froze. The red of her blush filled up her face and she stared at Soul.

"Hey there," said Soul, nonchalantly. He waved at her and Maka snapped back to reality before glaring at him, violently.

"Get. Out," said Maka in a dangerous tone. Soul noticed the bloodlust in her voice and tossed his toothbrush in the sink before bolting out of the bathroom. After a few minutes Maka came out in her pajamas and she glared at him.

"That was payback," said Soul when Maka pulled a book out of her bag.

"The first two times were accidents and the last time was either I came into the bathroom to go or we sleep in a piss bed," said Maka in an annoyed growl. Maka made her way over to Soul and held her book up, about to chop him, before he grabbed her around the waist and threw her down on the bed, the book falling out of her hand onto the floor. "SOUL!"

"No chopping today!" said Soul before straddling Maka. She struggled to get out from under him but his weight exceeded her lifting strength. Soul stared at Maka with a devious look and he put up his hands and wiggled his fingers.

"S-Soul? What are you going to do?" asked Maka, a bit afraid of what she thought might be coming. Soul grinned and his hands flew down and under Maka's shirt. He began to tickle her stomach and Maka burst out laughing. He knew her greatest weakness was tickling and he began to tickle her up and down her stomach. "Soul! Stop, please! I promise I won't chop you, just stop!"

Maka begged for Soul to stop but he just continued to tickle her while tears began to form in Maka's eyes from how hard she was laughing. She thrashed about under him and writhed around.

"Not tonight, my beautiful meister. I'm going to tickle you to my heart's content," said Soul, lovingly. Maka continued to giggle and laugh as Soul moved his hands up and down her stomach. At some point, though, Maka curled her body upwards and Soul's hand slipped up onto her bare breast. He accidentally grabbed it and Maka moaned, lightly, at the sensation. Soul immediately yanked his hands out of her shirt and stared, wide-eyed, at her. Maka was looking away, a bright blush on her face, and Soul began to blush as well. "S-Sorry."

"I-It's alright, ummm…we should get to bed," said Maka, still blushing and not looking at Soul. Soul nodded and rolled off of her before climbing under the covers. Maka followed suit and they turned out the lights. The two weren't facing each other as they laid in bed and both were still flustered from what had happened.

_I'm turned on now, _they thought in unison.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So? Kind of a funny ending.<strong>_

_**Also, I have been trying to relax and make a lot of playful romantic scenes but I'm not sure how there are coming out. Can you guys let me know by Reviewing?**_

_**Anyways, until next time...byeee :D**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hey guys MT here!_  
><strong>

**_Sorry for the late chapter, I've been a bit busy and lazy from winter break just starting_**

**_I'm glad that you guys seem to like this story alot so far and I hope it continues :D_**

**_Anyways ENJOY!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**_The next morning…_**

"Mnhhh…" groaned Maka as she woke up. She was still facing away from Soul and the light from the window, whose blinds they forgot to close, was shining onto her face. She was then flooded with the memories of last night and blushed, furiously. She lifted herself, slightly, when she felt a weight on her hip and turned her head to look behind her. She and Soul had been spooning in their sleep…again. She blushed again and quietly slipped out of his grasp, quickly regretting it due to the lack of Soul's warmth. She brushed off the feeling and went to the bathroom to get ready.

When she exited a while later, she found Soul sitting up in bed, rubbing his eyes.

"G-Good morning," said Maka, still a bit embarrassed by last night and now that morning. Soul muttered out something incoherent, still half asleep, but she knew that he had said 'Good morning' back. Soul slid out of bed and trudged to the bathroom, coming out sometime later to find a fully dressed Maka. "So where do you want to go after breakfast?"

Soul stood there for a moment as he thought. He then said, "Museum."

Maka began to giggle, uncontrollably. "You?! At a museum, willfully?!"

"It's the Museum of Greek Folk Musical Instruments, dumbass," said Soul, while scowling. Maka's giggling ceased after a few seconds and she mouthed an 'Oh' and watched as Soul got dressed. The two left the apartment shortly after and ate breakfast before going to the museum. They spent quite a while in the museum looking at all the old instruments and historical music items and finally left sometime between lunch and dinner. They went to the metro mall in Athens and had a late lunch before going around to shop. They decided to relax a bit as their flight was going to leave around 6 pm and they didn't want to tire themselves out as much as they did the day prior.

"Soul, where did you go?" asked Maka after finally finding Soul. She had gone into the bathroom and when she came out, he was gone. She proceeded to wander around the mall, finally finding him walking out of a store whose name she didn't know since the sign was written in Greek.

"Well…uhh…I wanted to get you something, you know, to make up for walking in on you…in the shower," said Soul, a blush on his face. Maka stiffened a bit and blushed before being distracted by him holding up a bag. She inspected it before taking it from his hands. She glanced at him and then dug through it. She pulled out a thin felt box and then looked up at Soul with widened eyes. Soul smiled a bit and nudged her to open it. She complied and found a glittering silver chain in the box. It had a musical note, the circular part curling into a spiral shape. It glittered inside the case and Maka carefully pulled it out she smiled at it happily.

"It's beautiful, Soul," said Maka, happily. "You really shouldn't have."

"Just turn around," said Soul, while cracking a grin. Maka handed him the necklace and turned around, pulling her pigtails out of the way at the same time. Soul slipped the necklace around her neck and clipped it on. He let it loose and Maka glanced at it again.

"Thanks," said Maka before hugging Soul, lightly. Soul hugged her back and the two remained that way for a bit.

* * *

><p>Maka and Soul had eaten a small dinner before they got onto the plane and were now sometime into it. Maka was sitting, looking at her necklace, lovingly, while Soul had his headphones in listening to a CD he got at the museum of some classical Greek music. He glanced over at Maka and grinned when he saw her ogling her necklace as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.<p>

"It's not that amazing, you know," said Soul, bluntly, while pulling out one of his headphones.

"Of course it is! And I love it," said Maka, not looking up from the necklace. Soul blushed again and looked away from Maka before stuffing the headphone back in his ear. Maka smirked at Soul and glanced at him before moving back to her necklace.

* * *

><p>At some point during the flight, Maka had fallen asleep but now she was just waking up and glanced around to see many of the passengers had also fallen asleep. Soul was among them. She looked over at Soul and saw that he had slumped back into his chair and looked so peaceful as he slept. His headphones were on his lap and he was facing her direction. She took in his features, her mind still foggy from her drowsiness.<p>

She remembered the necklace, once again, and looked down at it lovingly. She smiled and then looked back up at Soul, her drowsiness clearing. She inspected Soul's face and his breathing was even, his eyes were pressed closed and unmoving, his lips…His lips were plump and slightly parted as he breathed. She couldn't help but stare as questions popped into her head. _Are the rough? Are they soft? Are they warm? _

Maka felt a bit adventurous and the adventure she wanted to take was on Soul's lips. She was practically restraining herself from trying to eat them. She decided to be a bit of a risk-taker. She leaned close to Soul's face and gazed at his lips and then back at Soul's eyes. They were closed and his breathing was still even. He was still asleep. She slowly moved towards his lips, continuing to glance back and forth between his lips and his eyes. She finally made it to them and lightly pressed her own against his. She held the kiss for a few seconds before pulling off. His lips were soft. They were rough. They were warm. She pulled away from his face and her heart fluttered in her chest. She couldn't believe she had just done that.

Maka began to giggle, lightly, to herself like a little kid. She felt stupid but nothing could put out her good mood. Well…there was one thing.

"Unhhhh…" groaned Soul, startling Maka. _Crap! Did he feel me kiss him?! _thought Maka in panicked state. Soul's eyes cracked open and he looked around before his eyes settled on her.

"Uh…um…did you…sleep well?" asked Maka, trying to be innocent. Soul looked at her with a bit of a confused expression. He moved his fingers up and grazed his lips, the feeling of Maka's still on his. He glanced back at her and sighed in a disappointed manner.

"Y-Yeah…" said Soul, dejectedly. He looked away and blushed again, making Maka curious.

"What's wrong?" asked Maka, intrigued by Soul's reaction. Soul glanced at her and looked away again.

"N-Nothing…don't worry about it. So…umm…how long do we have? I wanna know if I should go to sleep again," said Soul, calmly. Maka cocked an eyebrow at him before looking at her watch.

"Mmmm…'bout 3 hours. If you want to you can sleep again. I'll wake you up," said Maka. Soul cocked his head as he thought about whether he should sleep or do something. He noticed Maka pulling out a book to read and he caught a glimpse of the cover. It was one of the Harry Potter books. Soul was intrigued by it, since he loved the movies and leaned over Maka to skim it as she read. "What are you doing?"

"I wanna see how different the books are from the movies. I like the movies," said Soul, nonchalantly. Maka stared at him with a confused look as if saying 'who are you and what have you done with Soul' before shrugging and sliding the book over so Soul could see it. The two got dangerously close, practically cuddling, and read the book. The three hours flew by but they didn't get very far in the book as they kept getting distracted by the close proximity of the other.

* * *

><p>The young pair walked through their front door, exhausted from the long flight and with headaches from the jet lag. They moved inside to hear the TV on and find the lights on. They slid into the living room, quietly, and found Black*Star sitting on the couch watching some cartoons, since it was 4 am and they usually showed cartoons at that time. When they turned they saw Tsubaki in the kitchen setting some food on the table.<p>

"W-What?" Maka and Soul said in unison. The invasive pair turned when they heard the voices and Tsubaki immediately smiled.

"Welcome home, you two! Black*Star and I wanted to greet you when you got home and I thought you would be hungry so I made you guys something," said Tsubaki, happily.

"T-Thank you, Tsubaki, but you guys didn't need to stay up so late to see us," said Maka, not wanting to be a bother.

"It was nothing Maks. We slept during the day so it's not a bother," said Black*Star while waving a hand up. He was surprisingly calm. There must have been something interesting on TV because Black*Star was never this calm at any point.

"A-Anyway, you two should eat and rest a bit. Black*Star and I will leave you two alone," said Tsubaki before bowing and moving towards Black*Star.

"S'alright, you two came all this way and Tsubaki made us food. It's alright if you stay for a bit," said Soul, calmly. Maka glanced at him, a bit surprised that he didn't want to be alone and have some peace and quiet but shrugged and convinced the pair to stay with them.

As Maka and Soul ate they told Tsubaki and Black*Star about what they saw in Athens and about the ninja Kishin that they battled.

"So, Soul! Did you get to have any 'fun' while you two were alone together in Athens for those few days?" asked Black*Star while wiggling his eyebrow. Soul groaned at his best friend's stupidity and was praising Shinigami that Maka was so enthralled in her conversation with Tsubaki, that she didn't notice.

"You dumbass. Shut up, we didn't do anything. She's just my meister, plus she's not to my taste. She's completely unappealing," said Soul to Black*Star. Soul hoped Maka didn't hear what he said but she obviously did since she went quiet in her conversation with Tsubaki. He glanced over at her and saw she was wearing a deep frown and he immediately felt a knot in his stomach, regretting what he said. "Maka-"

"Um…I'm kind of tired since I didn't sleep much on the plane; I'm going to go to sleep. Thank you for the food Tsubaki," Maka said, waving her friends off before running over to her room.

Soul sat there with a deep-set frown and Tsubaki and Black*Star were looking at where Maka had disappeared around the corner.

"We should probably go, Tsubaki. Good luck, Soul," said Black*Star, quickly. He got up and practically dragged Tsubaki out of the apartment. Soul heard the door close and he sat there in the silence, hating himself for what he said. After a few minutes he got up and walked over to Maka's bedroom to see if he could hear something. He couldn't hear anything but he knew Maka was crying because he could feel how sad her soul wavelength was.

Soul lightly rasped his knuckle against the door and called out in a soft voice, "Maka?"

He waited but received no physical reply. He did, however, feel Maka's wavelength reaching out for his. He slowly opened the door and found Maka curled up under her covers. When he pulled off the covers, he found that Maka was indeed crying. What he wasn't prepared for, was the fact that she had actually fallen asleep. She must have been more tired than she let on.

Soul stretched his hand out and brushed some of Maka's hair out of her face and he frowned at the tears that stained her face. He leaned down and kissed her on her forehead.

"I'm sorry, Maka," whispered Soul before exiting the room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So?<strong>_

_**I'm sorry but the happy lovey-dovey atmosphere is not eternal, I had to create some strife somewhere or the story would get boring.**_

_**Anyways, I have been thinking about where this story will be going and I'm kind of thinking of making it a bit of a relaxing love story with some bumps to create drama. What do you guys think? Should I add in another genre? I hope you don't ask for tragedy, I love those stories but I wanna cry while reading them, I can't imagine writing them.**_

_**Well Review and let me know, until next time...byeee :D**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys MT here!**_

_**I told you I would get it up Monday!**_

_**Also, I'm such an enormous nerd! I bought one of those replica wands in the Harry Potter section of Universal, it was AWESOME though.**_

_**Anyways, this chapter gets a bit cut off at the end, but that's because I didn't want to keep writing and then rush the ending after getting tired.**_

_**I hope you guys like it and ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**_The next morning…_**

Maka was awakened by the morning sunlight that entered her room. She groaned and pushed herself up off her bed before glancing at the clock. It was around 10 and she wanted to sleep more but she knew that now that she was awake, she wouldn't be able to fall asleep again anytime soon. She slid out of bed and trudged over to the bathroom to go and brush her teeth to get rid of the nasty taste in her mouth. When she glanced at herself in the mirror, she noticed that her eyes were red and puffy. She remembered what had happened when they got back to the apartment and how she had been crying.

"I'm so stupid…" said Maka to herself. "I should know by now that I'm no good for Soul, so it shouldn't be so painful."

She made her way out of the bathroom and noticed Soul's bedroom door was open. She peaked in and noticed that his room was completely cleaned up, even his bed was made. She was confused by this and began to wander the apartment in search of him. She noticed that there was a blanket and pillow on the couch, meaning Soul hadn't slept in his room last night.

"Dammnit, Soul. You're going to throw out your back one of these days," complained Maka under her breath. She went over to the kitchen, the last place to check, and still didn't find him. She was a bit panicky at this point because (a) Soul never leaves without leaving a note or telling her and (b) he never cleans up his room. She began to pace back and forth around the apartment looking for a note or something that he may have left her to let her know where he had gone and her soul only became more agitated.

"Maybe he went out with Black*Star!" shouted Maka to herself after the thought had popped into her head. She immediately picked up the phone and dialed the obnoxious ninja's number. It rang three times before she heard Tsubaki pick-up.

"Hello?" asked Tsubaki from the other side of the line.

"Tsubaki! Did Soul and Black*Star go out somewhere?" asked Maka, a bit panicky.

"No, they didn't. Black*Star's right here," said Tsubaki, some background noise that caught Maka's attention. _That sounds like…bed rustling? But Tsubaki doesn't stay in bed until this time…_thought Maka to herself.

"Who is it, babe?" asked a familiar voice.

"B-Black*Star?! Why the hell are you calling Tsubaki babe?" asked Maka, frantically. "You know what; I'm coming over there after I find Soul! I need to find this out."

"You better find that dumbass," said Black*Star before hanging up the phone. Maka was a bit shocked. She heard bed rustling, meaning Tsubaki was still in bed, she never sleeps until that time no matter when she went to bed, and Black*Star called her babe.

"HOLY CRAP THEY ARE SLEEPING TOGETHER!" shouted Maka after putting 2 and 2 together. Maka's hype, though, was quickly extinguished when she remembered the issue at hand. She then proceeded to call Kid, Kilik, and even Stein to see if Soul had gone over to anyone's places or talked to Soul that morning. It had now been almost a half an hour since she woke up and she, being the worry-wart that she was, began to seriously panic.

"Oh my gosh! What if he just left? What if he finally agreed to one of those partner requests? What if he abandoned me like my mom? I don't think I could handle losing him," thought Maka in a rush. She slumped down onto the ground, her back pressed to the wall. She clutched head, holding back tears from thinking about being left by someone she loved for the second time. This time, though, it would hurt a lot more since she loved Soul to a far deeper level than her mother. They were soul mates, partners, she couldn't lose him. After a few minutes of unhealthy thoughts flying through her head she heard the front door open and close, causing her to fling her head in the direction of the door which was directly across from where she was breaking down.

She could see Soul turning around after locking the door and he froze in place when he saw Maka sitting on the floor with puffy eyes. He set the bags he had in hand and ran over to her, falling on the floor next to her.

"Maka! Are you alright?" he shouted as he fell next to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Are you hurt? What's wrong?"

Maka remained frozen for a moment before clutching her hand into a fist and throwing it at him. Soul dodged it easily and she threw out a barrage of light punches on his chest.

"You idiot! Where have you been?! I've been so worried!" shouted Maka as she punched him. Soul cocked an eyebrow at her and he reached around to grab her by the wrists.

"I went grocery shopping. We cleaned out the eggs, juice, and ham before we left. I was gonna make breakfast for you. It took longer, though, because my bike ran out of gas on the way," said Soul, calmly. She looked at him, processing his words.

"B-But, you didn't leave a note! You always leave a note," said Maka, the tears slowly stopping.

"I did, I put on the fridge, assuming you'd go there first to look for food," said Soul with a grin. Maka mentally face palmed herself as that was the _only _place she hadn't bothered to check. "Why are you crying so much about it? You don't actually think I would leave, would you?"

Maka looked away from him, sheepishly, and the grip of on her wrists tightened, Soul's grin turning into an irritated expression.

"Maka! How could you ever think I would leave you! I am your partner for life and don't think otherwise!" shouted Soul, angrily.

"B-But why...? What's so special about me that could keep you to stay? I mean mama left me so I can't be that special," said Maka, somberly. Soul's grip tightened again and he yanked at her wrists to force her to look him in the eye.

"Maka Albarn," began Soul. Soul never uses Maka's last name when he addresses her. "If you say that again I'm gonna tie you down and list off every single damn thing about you that is special. If you think you aren't then I will make sure you do no matter what."

Maka continued to stare into his eyes, inspecting the fierce expression in his crimson eyes. The piercing eyes sent shivers down her spine and they created a small spark in her heart that caused her to perk up a bit.

"W-What about why you stay with me? Is there something in particular that keeps you tied to me?" asked Maka, turning her head away from him but keeping her eyes trained on his. Soul's reaction relaxed a bit and he had a slight blush on his cheeks.

"U-Um…n-nothing in particular, we just mold together really well," said Soul, looking away from her and releasing his grip on her wrists. Maka could feel his wavelength wave a bit, as if struggling with something and she decided to push him to say what he was thinking.

"Soul, I can see your soul and I know you are lying," said Maka, slyly, a small grin gracing her features. Soul groaned, remembering that he couldn't hide anything from the girl who knew _exactly _how his soul was like when he felt or did anything. "Soul~~"

"W-Well…I mean…anyways, you're probably hungry so I should start breakfast," said Soul, trying very hard to change the subject.

"Soul!" shouted Maka in annoyance, pulling Soul down so that he couldn't escape the question.

"…Dammnit…you're really a pest you know that?" said Soul, with a groan. Maka only grinned in response and nudged him to proceed. "F-Fine…the reason why I stay with you, is well…I guess because I'm…in love with you…"

Soul peaked up at Maka from behind his bangs his eyes filled with fear at the rejection which could possibly kill their partnership or inhibit their ability to resonate.

Soul began to fidget as Maka took what felt like decades to respond to his confession. He carefully inspected her eyes and could feel her soul going between a flurry of emotions. Their constant subconscious Resonance was so useful when they didn't want to talk, but right now it was just pissing Soul off because he couldn't decipher what reaction she would have.

"I love you, too," said Maka finally.

"W-Well I should have expected you wouldn't return my feelings but at least I- wait…WHAT?!" shouted Soul in shock, completely expecting the opposite of what she had said.

"D-Don't make me say it again…It's embarrassing having to say it out loud…" said Maka, turning away and blushing, violently. Soul couldn't believe this. The girl he had been in love since they met returned her feelings? What kind of sick thing is that that he had been holding himself back this entire time for no reason.

"How long?" asked Soul, calmly, pushing himself forward with his arms to stare her in the face.

"Um…I guess if I had to really think about it…when we first met, I felt a spark between us and from then on it just kind of grew into how I feel about you now," said Maka, sheepishly. Soul blushed as he thought about how his own love had formed.

"Same for me," said Soul, calmly. Maka turned to look at Soul and he had a soft and loving look in his eyes. He lifted a hand and brushed his fingers along her cheekbone and she loved the warm feeling of his touch. She leaned into his hand when he stopped moving it and they stared into the other's eyes, unsure of how to proceed. Neither of them had had any experience in a relationship of any kind.

The phone interrupted their moment, eliciting sighs of relief as the tension was beginning to build. Maka was the first to get up and picked up the phone. Soul could tell that it was Black*Star as he could hear him screaming through the phone. Maka told him that Soul came home and that they would go over around 3 to talk to them. Maka said goodbye and then hung up the phone.

"So…" began Soul after a few seconds of silence.

"So…" Maka echoed, unsure of what was next. Though she knew what she wanted to happened next. Soul could feel the need for him from Maka's soul over their Resonance. In one quick stride he had her pressed against the wall and his hands were at her waist. Maka was taken by surprise by the act, not thinking Soul would do such a thing. She squeaked when they hit the wall and Soul stared at her in the eyes, just inches from her face. He glanced between her eyes and her lips a few times before closing his eyes and leaning towards her lips. He stopped just before reaching them and Maka could feel his warm breath on her lips. She immediately closed the gap and the two shared a short, chaste kiss.

Soul broke the kiss to look into Maka's eyes and both found lust in the other's eyes. Soul kissed Maka again, this time more passionately than before. They broke again and this time Maka kissed Soul. They continued their onslaught of kisses until it began to get more heated. Now Soul parted his lips and brushed his tongue across her lips, begging entrance, and she complied quickly. At this point, they had entered a battle of tongues, saliva everywhere, and the two began to suck on the other's tongues, eliciting moans from the one being sucked on.

Their moment was once again interrupted, this time to their dismay. Someone knocked on the door louder than necessary and afterward they heard someone shouting 'Tis I, your god'. Soul groaned before Maka slid away from him to open the door, not wanting to be rude.

_I hate Black*Star… _thought Soul to himself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So? What did you guys think?<strong>_

_**I finally decided to get them together.**_

_**I'm sorry if Maka felt a little OOC during her break down, but I feel like would actually act like that if she truly felt that Soul was abandoning her. I feel like her mother abandoning her made her a bit unstable, especially when someone she loves might be leaving her again.**_

_**Anyways, I hope you guys liked it and please leave a Review to let me know what you think.**_

_**Until next time...byeee :D**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey guys MT here!**_

_**I'm SOOOOO sorry that I'm late. I've had writer's block to the power of infinity and my parents didn't help much.**_

_**I really hope you like this coming chapter, though, as I managed to hit some inspiration while reading a manga that broke me out of my writer's block only to return when I had to write my other chapters Dx**_

_**Anyways, I'm rambling, ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

Black*Star leapt in as soon as Maka opened the door, landing in the living room and back flipping onto the couch. Tsubaki made her way in afterward, apologizing for Black*Star's wildness.

"The hell, Star. I thought Maka said we'd go over at 3," said Soul, the annoyance apparent in his voice.

"I wanted to get out of the house and I decided to be a merciful god and save you guys the trip," said Black*Star, nonchalantly, while turning on the TV. Black*Star began to flip through the channels, stopping on some random action anime, one that Soul loathes because of how unrealistic it is. Soul groaned in annoyance and slid over to his room.

"I'm sorry, Maka. I tried to get him to wait but he insisted on coming," said Tsubaki. Maka waved it off and invited Tsubaki to sit in the kitchen with her.

"So," began Maka with a devious expression. "What going on with you and Black*Star?"

Tsubaki blushed, violently, and glanced away from Maka. The ends of Maka's mouth curled up into a devious grin and she leaned towards her dark-haired friend. Tsubaki glanced up at Maka and noticed her intent stare and fidgeted uncomfortably until she finally gave up.

"W-Well…Remember how Black*Star and I went to Japan after the war was over?" asked Tsubaki. Maka nodded and Tsubaki continued. "Well, while we were there…Black*Star and I talked about what had happened, like when Asura stuck his hand through…and well…he told me how he couldn't stand it if something like that had happened to me. He told me he didn't want to regret anything in case something happened…so he told me…that he loved me."

"Oh my Shinigami! I'm so happy for you Tsubaki!" shouted Maka in excitement. She grabbed Tsubaki's hands and practically jumped up and down in her seat out of excitement. "WAIT! But what about this morning?! It sounded like you guys were shuffling around in bed?"

"O-Oh! You could tell?" said Tsubaki, extremely flustered. "W-W-Well, last night was a bit more…energetic…than normal nights."

"W-Wow, I'm kind of surprised, Tsubaki. I thought you would be really reluctant do to something like that even if it was with Black*Star. Though at least now the Lust chapter from the Book of Eibon makes sense," said Maka, causing Tsubaki to flail about in embarrassment, muttering out 'It's not like that' and 'Stupid book'.

Maka giggled at the girls antics and noticed Soul had come into the kitchen.

"What's wrong, Soul?" asked Maka, curiously.

"Just realized we haven't had breakfast and I'm starving," said Soul with a grin. Maka snickered when she heard his stomach rumble but blushed when her own did the same. Soul turned and began to work on breakfast, allowing Maka to continue to speak to Tsubaki.

"So what happened to Soul, by the way?" asked Tsubaki, remembering the call she received that morning.

"O-Oh! Yeah, apparently I'm an idiot and didn't bother looking at the fridge. He left a note saying he was going to the supermarket to get stuff for breakfast," said Maka, sheepishly.

"And then I came home to find my little meister breaking down in the living room. She's alright now, though, after our little make-" said Soul, smugly before being rudely interrupted.

"Up! Make up! I yelled at Soul and chopped him for not leaving the note in a more noticeable place," said Maka, nervously. Soul glanced over at her with a confused and hurt expression, causing Maka to shrink down in her chair in guilt. Tsubaki turned around to look at Soul but saw him continuing to cook.

"W-Well, I'm glad you two are okay now," began Tsubaki before being interrupted by Soul dropping two plates with omelets in front of the two. "Thank you, Soul."

"S'fine. I didn't think you or Black*Star had breakfast either," said Soul, picking up two more plates and moving over to the living room. "Have a nice chat."

"Did Soul seem angry?" asked Tsubaki as she watched him leave. Maka slumped a bit and silently ate her food. Tsubaki glanced at her friend, worriedly, but decided it was best not to ask.

* * *

><p>Soul slumped down into the couch and passed the extra plate to his friend who accepted it without a word. He began to chow down on his food, quickly and angrily.<p>

"You okay?" asked Black*Star, not looking away from the TV and eating his food, quickly.

"Yeah, now eat and change this crap to something good," said Soul, trying to be calm but failing miserably. Black*Star flipped to another channel and they found Looney Tunes, something that usually cheers Soul up when he's in a bad mood.

"So…" Black*Star began after finishing his food and placing the plate on the coffee table. "You banged Maka and she denied it happened?"

Soul, calmly, put his empty plate on the coffee table and held his arm out in front of Black*Star, transforming it into a scythe in front of his face.

"Do you want to die?" said Soul in a dangerously low voice.

"Hey, hey, no need to get so violent over it. 'Sides, you can't kill your god," said Black*Star, jokingly. Soul was not amused and pressed the blade against his face.

"Don't push it," said Soul, angrily. Black*Star stared into Soul's eyes, seriously, for a minute before Soul relaxed back into the couch. Black*Star sighed in annoyance at the situation and got up. He walked over to the kitchen and Soul could hear him talking to Tsubaki about leaving.

"See yuh, Soul, good luck. By the way, Tsubaki is my woman now," said Black*Star, proudly, while wrapping an arm around Tsubaki's waist and pulling her into him. He grinned, wildly, and Soul gawked at the two.

"I feel bad for you, Tsubaki," said Soul, pitifully. Tsubaki blushed and the young couple left minutes later.

Maka came in a couple minutes after and crashed down onto the sofa next to Soul. She glanced at him and could feel the annoyance coming off of his wavelength. She glanced to and from him several times before speaking.

"I'm sorry," said Maka, bluntly.

"For what? You didn't do anything wrong," said Soul, trying to keep a relatively steady voice.

"Yes I did. I hurt you with what I said to Tsubaki," said Maka, sheepishly.

"I'm not hurt. I expected that, our friends would have pestered us if they found out about are little onetime thing," snapped Soul, now showing his annoyance.

"O-Onetime thing?! Soul! Do you honestly think I would have made out with you just to do it?! Why are you so sensitive about this?!" shouted Maka, now furious wither partner/possible boyfriend.

"I don't know, Maka. Why do you want to keep what we did from our friends? And I'm like this because I love you and I thought you did too, but I guess not because you don't usually hide it from your close friends," said Soul, angrily. Maka stood up and glared at him.

"I do love you! But it's embarrassing for me to say it out loud, more so if I have to tell other people and telling someone that you made out with someone, at least in my case, means that I love them," said Maka, looking down on Soul.

"Why the hell are you embarrassed? Is it me? Are you embarrassed by me? If you are then this doesn't have to happen! We can go back to just being partners and you don't have to be embarrassed about anything," said Soul, standing up to look Maka in the eye.

"No! I want this to happen! But after so long of hating men because of Papa, I'm embarrassed to show that I still fell in love with one," said Maka, sheepishly. Soul stared into her eyes, her green eyes growing sad while his burned with anger.

"Maka, do you love me?" asked Soul, seriously.

"Y-Yes," Maka replied, not looking into his eyes.

"Look at me!" shouted Soul, annoyed that she wasn't looking him in the eye. She turned and looked at him in the eyes, her eyes still sad. "Do. You. Love. Me?"

"Yes, I love you, Soul," said Maka, looking at him in the eyes. Soul stared into her eyes for a moment, making sure she was telling the truth. He also couldn't feel her wavelength wavering so he knew she was telling the truth. He relaxed a bit, his shoulders sliding down from their stiff position into a more comfortable one. He continued to stare into her eyes and each held their gaze.

"I'm sorry," said Soul, gliding a hand, lightly, across her cheek. "I know it's not cool, me getting mad like this, but I love you a lot, and for so long…I just want to tell everyone now that I know you love me back."

"Soul," Maka breathed out, leaning in closer to him, their gaze never breaking. Soul moved closer to her and they slowly closed the gap. They brushed their lips against the others, each feeling the warm breath of the other on their faces.

"I love you, Maka," breathed Soul, causing goose bumps to spread across Maka's skin, hearing his deep voice and feeling his warm breath on her skin.

"I love you, too, Soul," breathed Maka in a seductive voice, causing Soul to close what gap still existed between their lips. He pressed his lips hard to hers, their lips molding together so perfectly it was like they were built for each other.

The two shared a passionate, yet chaste kiss until Soul glided his tongue against her lips, begging for entrance. Maka obliged and parted her lips, allowing his warm, moist tongue to penetrate her mouth and begin wrestling with her own tongue. Both elicited moans when the other sucked on their tongue and the kiss became more heated as Soul pressed Maka to his body, while she tangled her fingers in his white locks, their passion growing as the time passed.

They finally broke, panting harshly from the lack of air. Soul moved to Maka's neck and, while continuing to pant, placed gentle kisses from her jaw down her neck towards her collarbone, eliciting little moans of pleasure as he moved down her neck. His hands slid from her waist up into the bottom of her shirt, his big, rough hands gliding across her skin causing her to shiver in delight. Maka pulled Soul's head up, by his hair, and kissed him passionately, not wanting anything to stop. This time he decided to play his luck and slid his hands down and out of her shirt. He slid them down and squeezed them into her pants. He continued to kiss her and wait for a reaction but continued when she continued to kiss him. He squeezed her ass through her panties, causing Maka to moan into his mouth which only served to turn him on more than he already was. He pushed his luck even further, slipping his hands into her panties next. He grabbed her ass once more, eliciting another moan before he let one of hands slip down, further, from her ass. He moved it down to where her thighs were pressed together and used his middle finger to slide against her entrance. Maka broke the kiss and moaned, enticing Soul to further his exploits.

Soul may not have done this before, but he watched enough porn to know how to go about these kinds of things.

Maka proceeded to pull Soul into another kiss, pressing up against him. He was pretty sure she could feel his hard-on through their pants, but he didn't really give a shit. He was busy exploring regions previously forbidden.

Soul slid his finger against her entrance again, causing Maka to moan into his moan and he repeated the action a few times, pressing a little bit hard each time. He finally pushed the tip of his finger into her causing her to moan into his mouth again, though a bit louder. Soul began to massage the inside of her, feeling how wet she was and how much she must have wanted this. Maka began to mewl in pleasure which only got Soul's engine roaring. He slowly slid his whole finger into her while continuing to massage her and her mewls turned into moans.

The two broke away from each other and Maka pulled his hand out from her. Soul panicked a bit, thinking he had made a wrong move until she spoke.

"D-Do it from the front. It will be better," said Maka, blushing intensely. Soul grinned, lewdly, and Maka turned away before pushing his hand into her panties. He immediately found her opening, as well as her clit. He wore a devious grin when he began to rub her clit with his middle finger. Maka's eyes widened at the amazing sensation and she clutched onto him while moaning, loudly. "S-Soullll…That feels amazing…"

Soul grinned again and began to flick her clit, lightly, before rubbing it with his thumb and moving his fingers towards her opening. Maka continued to moan in pleasure, even louder when Soul slid a finger in and began massaging her in her more sensitive spot. She was beginning to unravel as she approached her peak and began to contract while still gripping Soul's shirt. She breathed out his name in between moans, causing Soul to move faster. This only served to force Maka into overdrive and she contracted more harshly about to hit her peak. She smashed her lips into Soul's and contracted once more before she hit her peak.

Maka moaned/screamed Soul's name against his mouth as she came and she swears it was the best orgasm of her life (well up to that point at least). She slumped against Soul's body after a bit of time of enjoying her orgasm. Soul slipped his fingers out and pulled them up to look at them. They were drenched in Maka's liquid and Soul grinned at his fine work.

"S-Soul…" began Maka, peeking out from the crook of his neck and blushing. "U-Um…you should probably wash your hands."

"Hm? Naw, I got a better idea," said Soul with a devious grin. Maka watched as Soul licked his fingers clean and licked his lips after he was finished. She continued to blush before Soul pulled her face up and kissed her once more. Now that she had been taken care of, Maka could deal with the lump that has been pressed up against her during their whole make-out session.

Maka slid her hands down Soul's chest and grabbed the lump in his pants, causing Soul to groan into her mouth. She broke the kiss and motioned to the bedroom, Soul more than eager to finish somewhere more private than their living room. She guided him to the bed and sat him down on the bed. She kissed him again, this time while straddling him and began to work on his belt. She slipped it off after a few seconds and tossed it off the bed before unbuttoning his pants and unzipping his zipper. She pulled down his underwear and let his member fly out before standing erect. She gazed at for a moment, causing Soul to become uncomfortable.

"W-What?" asked Soul, hoping she wasn't displeased.

"It's bigger than I thought," breathed Maka, causing Soul to sigh in relief. "Will it even fit?"

"Hehe, I'll make it fit," said Soul, seductively. Maka felt a shiver run up her back and she grinned at him before taking his member in her hand.

"Mmm…I wonder if you can," said Maka, teasingly, while gripping his member. Soul groaned in pleasure as he felt her small hand grip his member. She began to tease him by lightly brushing her thumb against the underside of his member, eliciting another groan before she began to stroke it up and down. Soul couldn't believe how turned on he was getting from her just stroking it. If it was going to be like this the whole time, he wasn't sure if he was going to last at all.

Maka decided to tease her handsome weapon some more and she lightly licked the tip of his head causing Soul to moan out her name, suddenly. She smirked at the fact that she could do such a thing and licked it again and again as if it were an ice cream cone. She licked up the small amount of fluid that was dripping from the opening and she began to perform long, slow, and full licks on the head of his member. Soul couldn't contain the pleasure he was getting out of this and moaned out Maka's name several time. Maka finally decided to have some mercy and she slid the hardened member into her mouth, slowly. She took the whole thing into her mouth and held it. Oh Shinigami how Soul loved the way her mouth felt around him.

Finally, Maka began to bob her head up and down, sucking on his member as she moved which caused Soul to groan in pleasure. Soul was going crazy from the things she was doing with her mouth. Not only was she sucking him off, which by the way felt oh so amazing, but she was doing this thing with her tongue, like swirling it around his head, which just felt gosh damn amazing! In fact, it was so amazing, Soul was reaching his peak quickly.

"M-Maka, gonna cum," said Soul, panting as he reached it. Maka responded to his words by sucking harder and swirling her tongue around the head faster which caused Soul to go quicker. He pressed on her head, pushing more of his member into her mouth as he finally came and he called out Maka's name as he did so. He held the position for only a second, though, before collapsing onto the bed, panting harshly.

Maka lifted up her head and released Soul's member with a pop and she moved up so Soul could see her.

"You should probably spit that out. I heard it tastes-" began Soul. Soul froze for a moment when he saw Maka gulp it down and lick her lips. She smiled at him, seductively, and you could literally see him get hard again. Soul found strength again and pulled Maka down into a passionate kiss, breaking it for a moment. "That was insanely hot, you little minx."

Maka giggled at her new nickname and they resumed their kiss, though this time Soul was helping Maka out of her clothes. Her shirt was the first to be thrown off and her sweatpants were soon to follow. Maka helped Soul out of his shirt and tossed it onto the floor. She began to kiss his chest while his hands roamed her back in search of the accursed strap which was covering up her breasts. Soul found said strap and had it off faster than most guys would have their first time. The bra was carelessly tossed aside and Maka sat up to let Soul see her. She blushed when he began to stare and moved her arms to cover herself, only to be halted by Soul.

"You're beautiful," said Soul, lovingly. Maka blushed even more at such a comment but moaned when Soul cupped a breast in his hand. He gave it a gentle squeeze and could feel her erect nipple brushing his palm. Maka moaned again when Soul began to play with the nipple of her unoccupied breast and Soul grinned in pride at how well he had been doing. Maka lifted herself from him enough to bed his member down so that its underside was facing her, and she sat on it, her soaked panties brushing up against it. Soul groaned and moved to lightly lick Maka's nipple. She threw her head back in pleasure and began to grind on Soul's exposed member.

Soul groaned as she moaned and he licked her nipple again, causing Maka to grind harder. Soul then began to lightly suck on the nipple, eliciting another moan from Maka. Said girl began to moan out Soul's name and grind harder against him, making him bite on her nipple from the sudden pleasure.

"Oh, yes Soul! Do that again!" shouted Maka in pleasure. She wrapped her arms around Soul's head, pressing him further into her breast. Soul obliged and nipped at her nipple again, causing her to mewl in pleasure. He did it repeatedly and she began to moan and grind harder. Both moaned in pleasure before Maka kissed Soul again.

"I need you so bad, Soul," breathed Maka while kissing him. Soul rolled them both over and slipped off his pants and boxers, leaving him completely exposed. He all but ripped off Maka's panties leaving her exposed as well and leaned over her.

"You're still on the pill, right?" breathed Soul. Maka nodded and Soul slid his member from her waist down and over her clit, causing her to moan. He dipped the head in a couple times to tease her but at that point Soul was losing all control over himself. He slipped inside her and used what little reason he had left to go slowly so as not to hurt her.

Maka moaned as she felt the man she loved enter her and felt him enter until he hit her hymen. Soul looked at her, waiting for a signal to be able to enter and Maka nodded. Soul took her hand, interlacing their fingers, and pushing through, slowly. Maka hissed a bit in pain but once Soul was through, it was better. Soul fully entered her and held his position for a moment, causing Maka to moan.

"Mmmm…Soul you fill me so well," moaned Maka pressing into him a bit.

"You're so tight, Maka," groaned Soul in pleasure. Soul slid back, careful not to move to quickly, and slowly pumped back and forth. Maka's moans filled the room as he moved back and forth, slowly increasing in speed. At some point, and he isn't sure when, Maka had started moving in sync with him causing them to practically be pounding into each other. Both of their moans filled the room and they were reaching their climaxes, quickly.

Soul realized he was nearing his and wanted to get Maka off before him. He slid his hand in between them and began to rub her clit with his thumb, causing her to buckle into him and moan, loudly.

"Soul! I-I'm almost there!" shouted Maka as their speed increased. "Soul! Soul! SOUL!"

Maka finally came, screaming his name as she did and she buckled into him, roughly. Soul could feel the warm fluid of her body gliding around his member and how Maka's insides gripped and sucked on his member. This threw him over the edge and into his own climax in which he smashed into her one last time, calling out her name, and released himself into her. Maka moaned when she felt the warm fluid enter her and she buckled her hips again, eliciting moans from both people. Soul collapsed onto Maka, trying to not crush her, and both panted heavily.

Soul rolled off of Maka and in the midst of his panting he said, "That… *pant* …was amazing…"

"Y-Yeah…*pant*…I love you so much, Soul," said Maka, lovingly. Soul smiled at her and intertwined their fingers.

"I love you, too, Maka," said Soul, lovingly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So? I finally did it! I got them together!<strong>_

_**Officially! (Well to me sex is basically making it official)**_

_**Anyways, FEEDBACK! I need Reviews to see how I wrote the lemon. I've done a few now but I'm never sure if I'm too wordy or I'm not describing it enough, so please let me know how I did.**_

_**Well, until next time...byeee :D**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey guys MT here!**_

_**Sorry I'm a bit late, I haven't been feeling well lately so I was a bit slow, also sorry if this chapter isn't the best :/**_

_**Anyways, ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**_That evening…_**

"Mnhhh…" groaned Soul as his eyes cracked open. He doesn't know when, but at some point after he and Maka had had sex, he had fallen asleep.

He glanced down when he felt something stir against him and saw Maka clinging to him, the covers down her body enough so he could see her exposed breast. Maka stirred again and Soul smiled at her before giving her a light kiss on the top of her head.

"Mmm…Soul…" said Maka, sleepily. "Already ready for round 2?"

"H-Huh?" said Soul, a bit surprised by her words.

"Your hard-on his rubbing against my leg," said Maka, bluntly, while moving her head up to look at him. She pressed her chin against his chest while looking into his eyes and Soul was blushing at how quickly he had been caught.

"I-It's not that, It's just cause you're naked and pressed up against me," said Soul, trying to form some less embarrassing reason other than he actually did want to have a round two.

"Mhm~" cooed Maka, slyly. Soul blushed again which caused Maka to giggle and she scooted up to give him a light kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, too," said Soul, lovingly. He pulled some hair out of her face and Maka smiled at him as they gazed into each other's eyes.

Their moment was interrupted when the phone rang and Maka rolled off of Soul to get it off the nightstand.

"Hello?" asked Maka after picking up the phone.

"Hello, Maka. Do you mind coming down to the Death Room? We need to perform the yearly status checks on the Death Scythe-Meister pairings. You know, just the usual physical examination, soul and Resonance examination, nothing new," said Kid from the other side of the line.

"Alright, Kid, we'll be there in an hour," said Maka, calmly. She and Kid said their goodbyes over the phone and Maka hung it up.

"What's Kid want?" asked Soul, rewrapping his arms around Maka after she turned towards him.

"Mmm…just the yearly check-up for us. I just want to stay like this for awhile, though, which is why I told Kid an hour," said Maka, happily. Soul grinned and pulled her against him before kissing her, lightly.

"You know…an hour is an _awful _long time…" said Soul, suggestively. Maka giggled at his innuendo and kissed him lightly.

"Well we better use it right," said Maka, winking at Soul. Soul grinned at her and the two went at it for the second time that day.

* * *

><p>Maka and Soul walked into the Death Room at the time they had said and it was currently 5 pm.<p>

"Thanks for coming, you two," said Kid as he watched Maka and Soul walk in, a bit closer than they normally were.

"No problem, Kid. Is Professor Stein going to do the check-up again?" asked Maka after they reached the large pedestal with the towering mirror.

"Yes, he will be here shortly, meanwhile I will be going home. The girls said that they wanted to watch a movie since we haven't hung out much because of how busy I am," said Kid, sighing a bit. "It's true, though, and it will be nice to relax with them."

"Yeah, they said they've missed you, Kid. Make sure to pay extra attention to them," said Maka, brightly. Kid cocked an eyebrow at her, not really understanding her enthusiasm but shrugged it off. Stein entered and walked over to them before Kid bid his friends goodbye and left the room.

"Alright, you two. Let's get this done quickly, Marie wants to go and get the baby checked with me in a half an hour," said Stein, nonchalantly. Soul and Maka nodded and Stein went through the check-up.

Stein started by checking them physically, looking for any wounds, infections, injuries of any kind, and just things that were not normal with them.

Afterward, he sat them down and used his soul perception to look at their souls.

"Still have your background Resonance, I see," said Stein, calmly, but with a small smile.

"Always," said Soul with a smile. Maka blushed a bit and Stein continued his investigation. He signaled for them to increase their Resonance to combat level and they held hands, intertwining their fingers, before increasing it.

"Hmm…" said Stein when he noticed how especially strong their Resonance was. "What have you two been doing? Your Resonance is significantly more powerful than it was last time I saw you resonating."

"We haven't really been doing anything different about our Resonance," said Soul, a bit confused by Stein's analysis. Stein looked at him, skeptically, then at Maka who was blushing, lightly, and fidgeting.

"Are you to having sex?" asked Stein, suddenly, causing Soul to choke on his saliva and start coughing and causing Maka to redden further.

"W-Why would you think that?!" shouted Soul, still coughing a bit. Stein glanced at Maka and back to Soul causing him to look over at his blushing meister. "Maka?"

"W-Well…ummm….I read that…ummm…if a meister and a weapon…fall in love and have sex…ummm they get a much stronger Resonance. It has to do with the bodies and minds getting closer," explained Maka, sheepishly. Soul was intrigued by this and threw an arm around his meister, causing her to blush.

"Well, seems our newfound relationship is just getting better and better," said Soul, jokingly, his mouth close to Maka's ear. She could feel his hot breath glide around her ear and it gave her goose bumps.

"Hmm…you two should be careful with your relationship. If you mess this up, I can guarantee that your partnership will be forever ruined," warned Stein.

"Please, I'm too cool to hurt Maka," said Soul, nonchalantly. Maka blushed and Stein stared at them. He muttered out a 'Do as you please' and left the room. The young couple left soon after and walked on their way back home.

The pair walked hand-in-hand and in silence as they walked until a certain blue-haired ninja surprised them.

"HEY, YOU TWO! YOUR GOD HAS ARRIVED!" shouted Black*Star, suddenly, as he leapt in front of them. The pair staggered back, surprised by his sudden appearance and sighed in annoyance. Dealing with Black*Star twice in one day was something they didn't feel like doing.

"What the hell do you want, Black*Star?" groaned Soul, just wanting to get home.

"Tsubaki pointed you guys out from down the street so I decided to show you my godly self!" boasted Black*Star, puffing out his chest. Tsubaki could be seen running up to the small group and calling out.

"B-Black*Star! I told you not to bother them," said Tsubaki, nervously. "I'm sorry, Maka, Soul. I told him to leave you guys alone."

"It's alright, Tsubaki. You can't really leash Black*Star," said Maka, a grin full of pity on her face. Tsubaki sighed in defeat.

"So, what's with the closeness," said Black*Star, slyly, while gesturing to Maka and Soul's hand holding and the way they were leaning against each other. Maka blushed a bit and pulled herself off Soul but was quickly tugged back. She glanced up at Soul and saw a bright grin on his face.

"There's an easy question to that," began Soul. "She's my woman now."

Black*Star cocked an eyebrow at Soul and glanced at Maka to get some kind of sign that he was joking and received none. Maka only blushed harder when Black*Star glanced at her.

"Well, then," began Black*Star before throwing his arm around Soul's shoulder and whispering into his ear. "You better take care of my little sister, or I might turn you into my next punching bag."

_(Note: I know Maka isn't actually Black*Star's little sister but since they were pretty much raised together, I think of Black*Star as a bit of an older brother figure to Maka. And so, I make him a bit protective of her.)_

"Tch, you trust me more than that," said Soul, calmly. Maka poked in, wondering what the two were talking about, but Black*Star ignored her curiosity and continued.

"Anyways, Soul Tsubaki and I were gonna eat dinner at a restaurant in downtown, do you guys wanna come? It'll be more fun with more people," said Black*Star. Soul glanced at Maka and she nodded in agreement.

"Alright, sure. In an hour?" asked Soul. Black*Star nodded and the two pairs broke to go to their homes and get ready.

_Our first date, huh? _thought Soul, smugly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So? Was it not as good because I was sick?<strong>_

_**I hope it wasn't, though I know the ending was a bit rushed but I just wanted to finish.**_

_**Anyways, Review and let me know what you think and until next time...byeee :D**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey guys MT here!**_

_**Sorry I'm a bit late but I had a bit of writer's block which slowed down my writing.**_

**_I am currently writing two wars in my other fics and it's impeding on my ability to write a non-war fic. xD_**

**_Anyways, I ramble, ENJOY!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

Maka and Soul walked into the restaurant Black*Star had mentioned and found the two standing over by the podium at the front, waiting to be seated.

"Yo, Star," said Soul as the two walked to them. Black*Star and Tsubaki turned to the two and Black*Star grinned at his Scythe friend.

"Hey, Soul. Glad you could make it. You like the look of this place?" asked Black*Star. Soul and Maka inspected the ninja and noticed that he was in a suit, like Soul, but was actually neatly dressed. _Must have been Tsubaki, _the two thought in unison.

A waiter came, interrupting their conversation, and escorted the four to a table. The four sat down and began to converse about things on the menu. For whatever reason, Black*Star chose a French restaurant, and the only one of the four who knew French was Soul.

Soul spent most of his time translating everything on the page for his friends and girlfriend, hardly any time left for him to choose something before the waitress came to take their order. She was a very attractive waitress whose name was French.

Soul was the first she came to; to take his order and he ordered his food in fluent French, eliciting a flirty smile from the girl. Maka was oblivious to the girl's actions as she watched the girl circle around the table, taking orders from everyone, ending on her. The waitress left after taking Maka's orders and the conversations continued, Tsubaki glancing at her friend several times, wondering if she had noticed.

The waitress returned after several minutes, bringing them water and whatever other drinks they had chosen. She disappeared again after sharing a quick conversation with Soul in French. Maka prodded him about it but he said it wasn't anything important.

Another ten minutes past and the waitress returned, bringing everyone their food.

"This is amazing," said Tsubaki after trying her food. Soul had suggested it to her, thinking she might like it with the tastes she had.

"Godly food for my godly self," said Black*Star as he breathed in his food, struggling to eat it neatly or risk being yelled at by Tsubaki. Soul grinned as he was happy his suggestions were proper based on his friends' likings. He turned to Maka who was staring at her food, unsure of what to do about it.

"What's wrong, Maka?" asked Soul, unsure if he had picked the wrong meal for her. Maka glanced over at him and cocked an eyebrow.

"What the heck did you order me? It looks nasty," whined Maka, causing Soul to release a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding.

"Tch, such a little kid," teased Soul. "It's something I know you'll love, so eat it and ignore the look."

Maka continued to look at him after he finished speaking, trying to see if he was lying but found no waver in either his face or soul. She turned to her food and hesitantly brought some to her mouth. She closed her mouth over the food and slid her fork out of her mouth as she tasted the food. Soul watched her, expectantly, waiting for her reaction. Maka's face lit up when she realized the food did taste delicious, despite its appearance.

"Well?" asked Soul, already knowing the answer. Maka nodded in satisfaction at him and continued to eat. Soul grinned and moved to his own meal, loving the taste with every bite.

The four finished their meals and wished they had more room to eat more, loving how good it tasted.

The same waitress came to them and picked up their plates, saying something to Soul in French again which caused Soul to become a bit defensive. The reaction did not go unnoticed by Tsubaki who had been watching the waitress ever since they got there. Said waitress left, only to return with no dirty plates and a bill which was to be shared between Black*Star and Soul. Before she left she handed Soul a folded paper and slid away from the group.

Soul unfolded the paper and read it, growling at the words before crumbling it up and throwing it on the floor. They got up and began to leave, Maka lagging behind a bit, curious as to what was on the paper that got Soul riled up. She unraveled the paper and gasped when she saw that it said 'When you get tired of your woman' and had a phone number underneath which Maka could only assume was the waitress' number. Maka growled at the woman when she came back to collect the tray with money and Maka glared at her. The woman came up her and whispered into her ear in French, eliciting a confused face from Maka. She repeated herself in English, but with a heavy accent.

"He is too good for you, little skank," said the woman in a devious tone. Maka's eyes widened a bit and she was about to attack the girl when Tsubaki pulled her away.

"Maka, ignore her," said Tsubaki, calmly. Maka looked at her friend with a confused expression and realized that she knew what was going on.

"What do you know, Tsubaki?" asked Maka, far from calm.

"I don't speak French as well as Soul which is why I needed help picking something from the menu, but I learned enough from a couple missions to France that I know what flirting sounds like. She was trying to convince Soul that he was too good for you and that she could help him with his 'urges'," said Tsubaki, fuming a bit that someone was hitting on her best friend's boyfriend in front of them. Maka's face contorted a bit, unsure of how to react. She was angry that the girl was hitting on Soul, but why didn't he tell her when she had first asked? Was he interested in her? It didn't seem like he was when he threw her number away.

Maka became worried about the situation and Soul immediately picked up on it when the two girls rejoined them. Soul inspected her, unsure of what was wrong but noticed the paper in Maka's hand, the same one he threw away. He immediately snatched it from her and tore it up before throwing it in the trash.

"Maka, don't let it bother you. That woman had no class and I'm only interested in you," whispered Soul into Maka's ear. "I love only you, Maka."

Maka's heart fluttered a bit when she heard him say it and she wasn't able to keep her downed mood after hearing him say that. She clung to Soul's arm, happily, and he chuckled at her newborn enthusiasm.

"Love you, too, Soul," purred Maka as she clung to her boyfriend. Tsubaki giggled when she heard her friend say that, Black*Star stifling a chuckle at how cat-like she was acting. Maka remembered where they were and blushed in embarrassment at her actions, pulling away from Soul but keeping her fingers intertwined with his.

"How about we take our ladies home now?" suggested Soul, eliciting a nod from Black*Star in agreement. The four walked in the direction of their homes, splitting along the way.

* * *

><p>Maka and Soul entered their apartment, the time approaching 10:30. They flicked on the light and hung up their coats before sliding into the living room.<p>

"How was our first date?" asked Soul as Maka flicked off her heels, tossing them on the floor next to the door. Maka glanced over at her boyfriend, wearing a grin as he peered over at her.

"You mean aside from the fact that some annoying French girl tried to steal you from me? Great," said Maka, a bit of sarcasm in her voice. She fell onto the couch next to Soul before leaning into him. He promptly wrapped an arm around her and pressed her into his chest, squeezing her.

"Sorry about that," said Soul, apologetically. Maka giggled a bit and he relaxed his grip on her to allow her to look up at him.

"For what? Being hot? It's not your fault Soul, it just bothered me a bit that she tried to take you from me," said Maka, at first giggling but afterward being a bit sadder. Soul picked her up from the couch, causing her to squeak in surprise, and he dropped her on his lap, wrapping both arms around her waist.

"Maka, no one will ever take me from you. I love you always," said Soul, seriously. Maka studied his eyes for a moment and saw the seriousness and concern that lingered. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a chaste kiss, holding it for only a few seconds.

"Love you, too, Soul. Forever and always," said Maka, lovingly. Soul grinned at her and kissed her again.

"So…" began Soul, suggestively. "Round 3 or a movie?"

Maka began to giggle, loudly, and she pulled his into another kiss.

"I think I'd rather watch a movie. I'm still sore from earlier," admitted Maka, sheepishly. Soul pouted at her and pressed her to him.

"Is my little meister not feeling well?" mocked Soul, earning a playful punch form Maka. They laughed and Maka turned to grab the remote, turning the TV on to watch something, though they would probably be to entranced by each other to pay attention.

_I love you forever and always, _echoed their hearts, their souls beating as one.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So? Cheesy last line! My cheesiness has escaped once again Dx<strong>_

**_To be honest, I thought this chapter was going to turn out worse since I'm still in my war-zone mindset but I think it came out decent. What do you guys think? Leave a Review!_**

**_Anyways, until next time...byeee :D_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey guys MT here!**_

_**I finally updated on time for once!**_

_**For this chapter, there isn't as much SoMa as there could have been be fear not it shall return next chapter.**_

_**Anyways, ENJOY!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

**_A couple days later…_**

Maka was sitting on the couch alone, Soul off at Shibusen for Death Scythe training from her father and Stein. It was around noon and he was going to be coming back around 4 so she had plenty of time to kill but couldn't find anything to do.

Before she and Soul got together, even though she was in love with him, she could read a book to keep her mind busy while he was away, but now that they were together, nothing could get her mind off of him.

She tried reading a book but her mind kept wandering back to Soul and it made her heart ache because he wasn't there with her. She tried to watch a movie but the same thing happened. Every sound that she heard coming from outside made her nervous because she didn't have that familiar wavelength there to calm her nerves. Him being away from her was all but complete _torture _but she couldn't do anything about it. She was prohibited from being nearby him because they want Death Weapons to get used to fighting on their own incase their meister in down.

Maka pressed her thighs to her chest as she hugged her legs and sighed, unsure what to do. She sat there for what seemed like an ungodly amount of time until she heard the doorbell ring. She leapt up, hoping in her heart that it was Soul, though knowing he wouldn't have rung the doorbell. She unlocked the door and opened it to reveal Liz standing at the door with a bright smile.

"Oh, hi Liz," said Maka, her energy quickly leaving her. Liz cocked an eyebrow at the disappointment in her voice before letting herself in.

"Where's Soul?" asked Liz as she walked over to the sofa before plopping down on it. Maka strolled over next to her and sat on the couch, crossing one of her legs underneath her.

"Death Weapon training. He comes back at 4," said Maka, the loneliness evident in her voice. Again Liz cocked a brow at her and rubbed her chin.

"What's up? Sad that your lover boy isn't here with you?" teased Liz, leaning over to her friend. Without looking up, Maka responded unconsciously with a simple 'Yes' which caused Liz's eyes to widen. "Wait wait wait! Did you guys finally get together?!"

"Huh?" said Maka before blushing, violently, realizing she had just unintentionally told her friend about her new found relationship. "Y-Yes…umm…a few days ago…"

Liz squealed in excitement and began to bounce up and down on the couch before lunging herself at her friend. "I'm so happy for you! I knew you guys would get together!"

She hugged Maka, tightly, squeezing the air out of her friend.

"Liz…air…need…" gasped Maka, struggling to remain alive. Liz quickly released her friend muttering out a 'Sorry' before moving back to the topic.

"So," began Liz, suggestively. "How is he in be-"

"LIZ!" shouted Maka, blushingly violently at the question her friend was about to ask her.

"Ahahahaha! I'm just kidding! That's none of my business," said Liz, unable to keep herself from giggling.

"Whatever…anyways, what are you doing here anyways, Liz?" asked Maka, annoyed at her friend's antics. Liz tensed up a bit at the question, her giggling now ended, and frowned.

"It's nothing big, just wanted to get out of the house," said Liz, the sadness evident in her voice. Maka frowned at her friend's tone and placed a hand on hers in reassurance.

"Liz, you can talk to me if you want to," said Maka, calmly.

"It's nothing really! It was just awkward for me to stay there," said Liz, looking away. Maka prodded her to elaborate and the girl breathed out a sigh. "I saw Patti and Kid making out."

"W-What?! Kid and Patti?! Like that?!" shouted Maka in shock. Liz and Kid was something Maka found more plausible, but Kid and Patti was out of the ballpark.

Liz didn't respond but instead bit her lip, trying to keep her emotions at bay. Maka picked up on this and moved over to hug her friend, tightly. Within a couple minutes, Liz began to sob on her friend and Maka cooed light 'It's okay's and 'Let it out'.

After several minutes of Liz's emotional outburst, the sobs turned into sniffles and she pulled herself off of Maka.

"Thanks for being here for me, Maka," said Liz, a small smile on her face.

"Always," said Maka, returning the smile. "Can I ask if you plan on confronting him about this?"

"I don't know if I can…" said Liz, unsure about herself. Maka stood up and tugged on her friend's arm.

"Now," said Maka, filled with energy. Liz shook her head, violently, not wanting to see her meister again so soon. "Yes, the sooner you deal with this, the sooner you can move on to another guy."

Maka managed to pull Liz up and drag her out the door but was forced to put up with Liz's whines of protest the _entire _way to Gallows Mansion.

* * *

><p>When they reached the mansion, Maka snatched away Liz's keys and opened the door before pushing her inside. The two walked over to the living room to look for Kid and found him sitting by the fireplace, reading a newspaper.<p>

"Ah, Liz, where have you been?" asked Kid when he heard the two girls scrambling into the room. "Oh, hello there Maka, I didn't see you behind Liz."

"Hi, Kid! Liz has something she wants to ask you about," said Maka, full of energy, now that her mind was preoccupied with something other than missing her loving boyfriend and weapon. Kid cocked a brow at his weapon because of Maka's words and set down the newspaper.

"What is it, Liz?" asked Kid, curiously. He watched as Liz blushed a bit and played with her hands she tried to form her words into sentences.

"W-Well…ummm…I guess I should start with, are you dating Patti?" asked Liz after a minute or so. Kid gave her a confused expression and prodded her to continue. "Well, I saw you and Patti making out this morning and I wanted to know."

"Y-You saw that?!" shouted Kid, blushing in embarrassment that he had been caught. Liz nodded, a deep frown on her face which caused Kid to sigh. "It's not what you think it is, Liz. Patti and I are in a _special _kind of relationship."

Liz cocked a brow at Kid's emphasis of the word 'special' and after a second her dirty mind came into effect.

"Oh my gosh, Kid! Are you sleeping with my sister?!" shouted Liz, horrified that Kid is using her sister for such a thing.

"Yes, currently Patti and I are having sex but not for the reasons you think. I didn't force this on Patti," began Kid stopping until he received the signal to continue from Liz. "Around a year and a half ago, I went into a bit of a 'needing phase' what a normal person would call being 'horny'. For Shinigami, ours is much stronger and can cause male reapers to try and mate with the nearest female. I struggled to control myself and it was hard. Patti had started puberty awhile prior to that and was in need of sexual release as well. She discovered my situation when she heard me…ummm…relieving myself…and talked to me about it. We both had something to gain from the situation and we started this. Whenever we were feeling a need to do something, we would ask the other and do it. There were no strings attached and either of us could stop it whenever we liked."

Liz stood there, feeling better about the fact that Kid wasn't forcing anything on her little sister, but was still uncomfortable with the fact that Kid was having a Friends with Benefits relationship with Patti.

"Why didn't you ever say anything before?" asked Liz, wondering what the reason for never telling her was.

"Well…I didn't want you to think I was some kind of…sex beast…I wanted you to have a positive view of me," said Kid, blushing lightly. Liz noticed the blush and internally smiled. _He wanted me to think positively about me? _thought Liz, smugly.

"And why is it important I think positively of you?" asked Liz, a hint of seduction in her voice. Maka was hidden in the background and trying o muffle her light giggles at the scene unfolding before her.

"W-Well…I guess that would be because, I'm…attracted to you," said Kid, blushing brighter than before. Liz snickered at the way he squirmed when she put pressure on him and she slid closer to him.

"Well well, and here I thought you were Mister 'I'm Not Interested'," said Liz, teasingly. She brushed a finger along Kid's jaw line before brushing her thumb across his lips and looking at him in the eye, their faces dangerously close. "Well let me tell you something, I'm attracted to you too."

"Really?" breathed Kid as their lips moved closer and closer.

"Really," Liz said, firmly, before pressing their lips together. The kiss was chaste and broke as quickly as it came. The two broke and looked at each other in the eyes, the whole world stopping around them. "How's about I take Patti's place?"

"I'd love that," breathed Kid before pulling Liz against his lips again, kissing her passionately. The kiss lasted until the two heard light squealing the background and both their eyes flew open, the two freezing mid-kiss. They broke and noticed Maka in the background squealing in excitement at the two's newfound relationship.

Maka realized she had interrupted their moment and muttered out an apology before racing out of the house. The pair looked at each other again and laughed as Liz made herself comfortable on Kid's lap, each leg on one side of his.

"You know she will have informed everyone by tomorrow, right?" asked Kid as he wrapped his arms around Liz's waist.

"Let her, saves us the trouble," said Liz, smugly, as she wrapped her arms around Kid's neck. She pulled him into another kiss and breath out and 'I love you' only to receive another one in return.

Unbeknownst to the two, Patti was peeking out from behind the door frame, a lewd expression on her face as she thought of how she can use this to her advantage for sexual pleasure. She giggled, evilly, and her eyes glowed as she continued to watch the two make out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So?<strong>_

_**What did you guys think?!**_

_**In my other SE fic I wrote a KidxChrona pairing but since Chrona is stuck in the moon bubble, I decided to try out a KidxLIz pairing for this chapter. It might have been a bit rushed, though. What do you guys think? Leave a Review and let me know what you thought about this chapter!**_

_**Also, take the ending as a way of saying lemon with these three coming soon!**_

_**I also wanted to mention that I have decided that this story may get a bit boring with only having SoMa with the occasional TsuStar, therefore I will be adding a pairing here and there for more drama and to better affect Soul and Maka through their relationship.**_

_**Anyways, I ramble, until next time...byeee :D**_


End file.
